Comprometido con el enemigo
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi SxN Sasuke es un desertor rango S y Naruto un chunnin ¿Qué sucederá cuando Sasuke y Naruto se enteren de que estaban comprometidos antes de nacer? La Hokage no quiere esa unión, debido a que el moreno es un criminal ¿Cómo será la vida de estos dos al cumplir con la última voluntad de sus padres? ¿Seguirán viéndose como "enemigos" o como "algo más"?
1. Prólogo

**Es una broma, ¿verdad? (Prólogo)**

**Hola gente bonita, me presento con un nuevo fic Sasu x Naru 10000000% Yaoi. Se me ocurrió mientras desmenuzaba pollo (¿?) ehhh, omitan esa parte cof cof, espero que la disfruten. **

**Konoha, oficina de la Hokage 10:45 p.m.**

¡La mataría un día de estos! Eso no tenía duda. Tsunade tenía muy en claro lo que haría después de terminar su tormentosa revisión de papeleo. Si, haría que la muerte de Shizune se viera como un "accidente no planeado".

-Mierda, ya estoy desvariando. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Shizune que revise el archivo muerto de TODA la gente de la villa sólo para obtener "información vital para la protección de la aldea"? Por algo se llama ARCHIVO MUERTO, Pfff, de seguro solo quiere chismear cosas que no le importan-mientras seguía con su queja psicótica y hablaba de que el asesinato de Shizune sería algo glorioso, cayó en cuenta que los últimos archivos por revisar eran los de la familia Uchiha y de los familiares de Naruto

-Mmmm, ¿Por qué comparten una misma serie de archivos? Será mejor que lo revise- viendo el símbolo Uchiha y el símbolo Namikaze en una carpeta

Comenzó a checarlos y algo le hizo abrir los ojos en desmesura entrando en un estado de shock total.

Toc, toc.

-Tsunade-sama, ha estado trabajando muy bien estos días y por eso le tra…-Shizune se queda muda al ver a la Hokage en estado de shock viendo a la nada con una mirada de terror puro y sosteniendo unos documentos de forma temblorosa

-T…Tsunade-sama…

-No dejes que nadie se entere-guarda rápidamente los archivos en la carpeta y se la entrega a la morena

-¿De…de qué habla?- preocupada por el arranque de nervios de la rubia

-¡HAZ LO QUE TE ORDENO! ¡QUEMALO, AHOGALO, DÁSELO DE COMER A LOS PERROS PARA QUE LO DEFEQUEN, LO QUE SEA! Pero no dejes que NADIE vea esto- señalando con miedo esos papeles del demonio

-¿Ta…tan grave es Tsu…?

-¡HAZLO AHORA SHIZUNE!

-¡S...SI HOKAGE-SAMA!-prácticamente sale huyendo del lugar a deshacerse del archivo

-Tsk, ¿Por qué siempre esos dos tienen que estar inmiscuidos en todo?-sobando su sien a punto de un ataque cardiaco. Sin duda, no dejaría que Naruto siguiera sufriendo por el bastardo Uchiha y mucho menos hacerse ilusiones de otro tipo con él

**Salida norte de Konoha, 10:50 p.m.**

-Uff, bueno, a deshacerse de esto. No traigo algo con que hacer fuego, así que los mojaré para que toda tinta sea borrada definitivamente. Digo, ¿Quién podría estar interesado en leer estos documentos mojados y con la tinta corrida para descubrir esto?- contenta por su "brillante" deducción, sumerge los archivos en un lago por un buen tiempo creyendo que así borraría toda evidencia. Luego de ver que no había nada escrito, los tira en el contenedor y yéndose a paso tranquilo (yo hubiera recorrido la aldea en busca de cerillos para luego quemar la carpeta pero bueno, cada quien)

-Vaya, tenías razón en lo de vigilar los movimientos de todos-menciona saliendo de las sombras un sujeto de cabello blanco plateado con dientes aserrados

-¿Qué esperabas? Siempre tiene buenas ideas y por eso es el mejor- sale una chica pelirroja con gafas y ojos del mismo color alabando (como siempre) a cierta persona

-No empiecen una de sus tontas peleas, van a arruinar todo- un tipo pelinaranja y más alto que los otros dos les mira de forma fría logrando callarlos al instante

-Como sea, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dice el peliblanco con fastidio

-Dijo que tenemos que sacar esos archivos del basurero-la única mujer del grupo mira con asco el lugar-Ve tu retrasado, de seguro te encantará reencontrarte con tu pariente ya que los dos apestan-mirándole con burla

-¿Y por qué no vas tú? Así recuerdas las veces que te has revolcado con cualquier tipo que se te pase enfrente- se la regresa mostrando una sonrisa cínica

-¡Basta los dos! O activaré mi sello para despedazarlos, así tendré dos idiotas menos que matar- termina la pelea el pelinaranja sacando los archivos del basurero e irse del lugar

-Hmp, ese Juugo siempre arruina la diversión- suspira siguiendo el camino del pelinaranja

-Primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo Suigetsu-dice como si nada la pelirroja también intentando alcanzarlo

**Bosque de Konoha 10:55 p.m.**

-Aquí esta lo que encargaste- le entrega los papeles a un azabache bastante conocido por la aldea

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Déjame adivinar: el imbécil de Suigetsu y la zorra de Karin estuvieron peleándose-mirando con indiferencia la llegada de los otros dos

-Nee… los papeles están mojados y la tinta está prácticamente esparcida por todos lados, están inservibles-afirma el peliblanco cruzando los brazos

-Límpialos-ignorando el comentario del otro pone lo mencionado en el piso

-¿Disculpa?-mirándole incrédulo ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso le vio cara de mago para que por arte de magia pudiera recuperar la escritura de esos archivos?

-Sasuke-kun se refiere a tu "habilidad" para acomodar las cosas liquidas y volverlas a su normalidad, imbécil ¿recuerdas?- sin culpa alguna le menciona pelirroja acomodándose los lentes

-Un día de estos voy a romperte la tráquea

-Quiero ver que lo intentes

-¡Cállense de una vez!- expresó molesto- Límpialos ahora antes de que decida arrancarles la cabeza a los por incompetentes- mirándoles fríamente

-Hmp, como sea-se encoje de hombros sin importarle la amenaza aunque por dentro se estaba haciendo del miedo

Realizó una técnica extraña y poco conocida que logra que toda la tinta se acomode en su lugar en un tiempo sorprendentemente corto.

-Bien, ahora aléjense mientras reviso estos documentos- el pelinegro se va a una cueva

-_Cretino, ¿Qué le cuesta dar gracias por una vez en su vida?_ ¿Por qué está tan interesado en esos papeles?-Suigetsu mirándolo con fastidio

-Hay que retirarnos, son cosas que no nos conviene meternos-Juugo yendo a recostarse en el pasto cortando toda curiosidad

Los otros dos optaron por lo mismo esperando a que terminara de revisar esos documentos.

**En la cueva…**

-¿Por qué tienen el símbolo de mi familia y el símbolo que usa el dobe de Naruto en su chamarra?-con curiosidad, revisa uno a uno abriendo más y más los ojos hasta quedarse de piedra ante tanta información

-_¿Co…Cómo es posible esto? Es una broma, una broma MUY cruel, ¿verdad? Pe…pero está firmado por mis padres y por… ¿el cuarto Hokage y su esposa?_- asimilando la información en 3, 2, 1

_-¡EL CUARTO ES EL PADRE DE NARUTO!_- casi a punto del paro cardiaco (denle un premio a este chico por la obviedad-sarcasmo*)

-¿Co…Cómo pudieron esconderme algo así?- la rabia y el enojo se apoderaron de él, pero en vez de salir y matar al primer pobre diablo que se le cruce, sonrió

Si, sonrió porque, cuando un Uchiha hace eso y más si se trata de Sasuke, todo saben que esa sonrisa es el presagio de algo muy, pero muy malo.

-Muévanse, iremos a Konoha- con la seriedad que le caracteriza caminó rumbo a su antigua aldea

Los tres restantes le miraron sorprendidos y sin chistar le siguieron.

-Y… ¿a qué vamos a Konoha?- se atrevió a pregunta Juugo

-Iremos a visitar a la cabeza del pueblo-sonríe sádico helándole la sangre a todos

**Oficina de la Hokage 11:00 p.m.**

-Tsunade-sama, aquí tiene su té- colocándolo en su escritorio

-Ya lo sabe Shizune-mirando seriamente hacia la puerta apoyando su boca en sus manos entrelazadas

-¿Ya sabe quién qué, Tsunade-sama?- extrañada por el comportamiento de la Hokage

-Está llegando y tiene prisa. No se anda con rodeos, típico de él- frunciendo el seño sin moverse de su posición

-Me…me está asustando ¿qué está pasando?- mirándole preocupada

-_Está aquí_. Veo que no tardaste nada en llegar Uchiha, aunque no me sorprende-viendo como de la nada entran a su oficina el mencionado y otros tres individuos

-Déjate de bromas-se acerca con pasos decididos aventando unos papeles muy conocidos por la rubia en su escritorio y sorprendentemente, en buen estado dejando perpleja a la morena e intranquila a la gobernante de la aldea

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Yo apenas los descubrí este día-hablándole sinceramente. No servía de nada darle vueltas al asunto sabiendo que el Uchiha no era ningún tonto con el que se juega a voluntad

-¿Y por eso quisiste eliminar toda evidencia de esto el mismo día?

-…

-¿Por qué?

-Tú lo sabes-mirándole desafiante

-No puedes hacer nada. Este documento es inapelable y se tiene que cumplir-sonríe satisfecho al ver la frustración en su rostro

-…

-No puedes hacer nada para evitar que Naruto sea mi esposo ya que quiero cumplir con la voluntad de mis padres-dice abierta y serenamente

De pronto, un rayo cayó del cielo iluminando la escena donde se mostraba la estupefacción en los rostros de Shizune, Suigetsu y Karin.

**Continuará **

**Espero que les haya gustado, hace tiempo que no hacía un fic como este de varios capítulos. **

**Ahora vuelve lo que todos han estado deseando y esperando por años-redoble de tambores***

**¡LAS PREGUNTAS!**

**¿Qué pasará cuando Naruto se entere de esto?**

**¿La Hokage se quedará de brazos cruzados ante la situación?**

**¿Se les paralizará de por vida la cara a Karin, Suigetsu y Shizune por la sorpresita?**

**¿Qué pretende realmente Sasuke con esta unión con Naruto?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capi. Cuídense, y dejen revi ¿sí?**


	2. Cap 1: un compromiso poco usual

**Un compromiso poco usual (Capítulo 1)**

**Hola a todos, veo que mi fic está gustando y eso me tiene contenta. Cabe mencionar (más bien aclarar) algunas cosas:**

**1.- el pollo ya estaba muerto así que el animal no sufrió (no conmigo, aunque si en un momento anterior claro está) **

**2.- amm… soy mujer y no, no estoy molesta porque me confundieran con un hombre y que además es uke (aunque es la primera vez que me pasa).**

**3.- no puse a quién pertenecen los personajes ya que se me olvidó, pero ps… ya todos saben de dónde vienen estos chicos sexys.**

**4.-Sasuke y Naruto tienen unos 17 años aproximadamente.**

**Ya aclarados ciertos asuntos, comencemos con el fic. Disfrútenlo.**

Después de una hora de estar estupefactos y sobarse la quijada sintiéndola adolorida por culpa de la sorpresita del compromiso de ciertas personas y de que Juugo prácticamente ni se inmutara por la revelación de esos documentos y se aburriera de sus expresiones de miedo, la Hokage decidió hablar sonriendo ¿victoriosa?

**-**Je, Uchiha ¿ya viste la cláusula que posee este archivo?-le mira señalando una parte de un documento

Y es que de tanto buscar una condenada solución para evitar esa infame boda, revisó varias veces esos archivos, encontrando su salvación.

-¿De qué hablas menopáusica? Nada de lo que digas podrá evitar que…

-Estos documentos tienen fecha de expiración. Aquí dice que si los dos comprometidos no están en esta oficina antes de la media noche, el compromiso se anula. Ohhh, ¿y sabes qué?-disfrutando de ver de la cara rabiosa del azabache-Esa fecha es HOY y Naruto está de misión, así que llegará MAÑANA y por lo tanto el compromiso se…

-¡OBA-CHAAAAAAAAAN! Cumplimos antes la misión- una cierta vocecita gritaba desde el pasillo helando la sangre de la rubia e interrumpiendo su momento de triunfo

-¿Decías?-le sonríe con sorna y burla pura

-_¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! ¿Qué no pudo tardarse más en esa maldita misión?_**-** a punto de la depresión total

-El rubio entra como Pedro por su casa sin fijarse quien más estaba dentro-Oba-chan, te traje una gran botella de sake para que no digas que no te quiero y como has trabajo duro estos días, mereces ponerte una gran ped…-su comentario muere al ver a cierto moreno haciendo que se le abran los ojos en demasía

-Sa…Sasuke… ¿q…qué haces aquí?- atónito

-Vine a recibir a mi prometido-sin tapujo alguno, toma los papeles del escritorio de la rubia sabiendo la lluvia de preguntas idiotas que haría el rubio

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Cuál prometido? ¿Y desde cuando acá estás interesado en relacionarte con alguien de forma sentimental?- ¿lo ven? Si ya sabía cómo pensaba el dobe de Naruto

-Calla y míralo

-¿Eh?

-¡NARUTO NO LOS VEAS!-grita desesperada la rubia

-¿Por qué no? Digo, ¿Qué tan malo puede…?-leyendo los documentos abre los ojos como si quisieran salirse de su lugar

-¿Naruto-kun?-Shizune miraba al mencionado con preocupación viendo que no se movía

-…

-¿Naruto, estás bien?-la rubia veía con miedo al zorrito que se iba poniendo de muchos colores

-Oye dobe, respira-hasta Sasuke se estaba aterrando al ver las caras y colores que le salían

-…

**Tres segundos después…**

-¡¿CÓMO ES ESTA MIERDA DE QUE ME VOY A CASAR CON EL BASTARDO DE SASUKE?!-gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta Suna y más allá que hasta despertó a Temari de su sueño de belleza

-Oye, si no te quieres casar con él, yo estoy disponible-el peliblanco le abraza tocando por "accidente" una nalga

-_**Tienes tres para soltarme si quieres seguir respirando **_-Naruto no andaba de buenas, mucho menos para aguantar a un pervertido de primera que solo conoce de vista

-…-Sasuke a punto de hacer un Chidori y metérselo a Suigetsu por el…

-Oh, vamos… se que te gusta-dijo descaradamente sobando su trasero

-…- mega vena por parte del rubio

**Tres segundos después…**

**-**_**¡RASENGAN! **_

¡POOM!

A lo lejos se veía a una manchita blanca que caía al suelo desde la torre Hokage a gran velocidad.

El resto de las personas que estaban en la oficina de la Hokage miraban con miedo (excepto Tsunade, ya que si ella lo hubiera atacado, el tipo no estaría vivo) y casi a punto de hacerse del baño por semejante despliegue de poder.

-_Tsk, el dobe ha mejorado. Mejor me ando con cuidado, no vaya a ser que quiera hacerme el rasengan en la cara_-sus planes de "conocer de forma más íntima" al rubio se vinieron abajo

-¿Y por qué hasta ahora sacas esos documentos baa-chan? –se sienta frente a ella para conversar sintiéndose más tranquilito

-No tenía idea de estos documentos hasta que CIERTA persona me dijo que revisara los archivos muertos-mirando con enfado a Shizune haciéndole tragar saliva

-¿Por qué los padres del teme y los míos decidieron comprometernos?-mirando los papeles checando que fueran legales e inapelables

-Al parecer había una buena relación entre el jefe del clan Uchiha y el cuarto Hokage. Pensaron que, si sus hijos pequeños se casaban, este vínculo haría desistir a los Uchiha de cualquier plan o golpe de estado, aunque en ese entonces ni se les pasaba por la mente el atacar la villa. Así que, como Sasuke es el menor de la familia Uchiha y tú fuiste el primer y único hijo del cuarto Hokage además de que tenían casi la misma edad, ustedes automáticamente estaban comprometidos, por ende, debían mantener la buena "amistad" entre ambos grupos y con la aldea-termina de relatar la historia sobando sus sienes

-Entonces, Sasuke, si nos casamos… ¿regresarás a la villa y la dejarás en paz?-mirando al mencionado con un brillo particular en los ojos

-Hmp, si lo que digas, como sea. Además, esto lo hago para cumplir la última voluntad de mis padres-dice serio aunque en realidad se siente dolido ya que Naruto solo lo hace por la aldea

-Mocosos, tengan en cuenta que esto no es un juego como el jugar a la casita. Se van a casar y van a estar JUNTOS para SIEMPRE- remarca juntos y siempre sabiendo que esos dos no pueden estar cinco minutos en paz ya que están peleando por cualquier cosa

- No nos quieres ver juntos, ¿verdad oba-chan?-le mira algo triste ya que ella no aceptaba esa unión

-Créeme que si por mí fuera, te hubiera lanzado a brazos de Gaara o Sai. Ellos andan bien coladitos por ti mi niño- de adrede los menciona para hacer enfurecer al Uchiha- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres casarte con alguno de ellos? Son un buen partido

-¡Oba-chan!-se sonroja por el comentario y temiendo también por la integridad de la rubia ya que Sasuke no está muy feliz que digamos con lo que dijo

-Ohhh qué lástima, pero como ve "Hokage-sama" Naruto y yo estamos comprometidos-abraza al rubio haciéndolo sonrojar aún más de lo que estaba, sacándole una mega vena a la quinta por la forma sarcástica de hablarle

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces y dices Uchiha, puedes amanecer misteriosamente "desaparecido" fuera de la aldea-le reta con la mirada

-Hmp, como si me importaran sus amenazas de vieja menopáusica-le regresa la misma mirada

-goterón-_Kami-sama, ¿en qué lío me has metido esta vez? Me siento en un mundo paralelo donde usan mi integridad física y mental para manipular a su antojo-_llora internamente, ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban este tipo de cosas tan absurdas y sin sentido? (si supiera Naru, si supieras ¡MUAHAHAHAHA!-risa diabólica seguida de una tos intensa)

-_¿Y nosotros? ¿Estamos pintados o qué?-_pensaba molesta la pelirroja viendo con desagrado al rubio desabrido (desabrida tu cara zorra) y siendo ignorada junto con Juugo

-_Ese chico… tiene una gran fuerza-_mirándolo detalladamente-_ ¿Cómo puede caber tanto poder en un cuerpo tan…tan delicioso?_-seguía con lo suyo y pensando las muchas formas en que podría "platicar" con el rubio

-_Siento como si me estuvieran violando con la mirada-_volteando a todos lados sintiendo un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo

-_**Jujuju, mocoso. Al parecer tienes nuevo pretendiente-ríe con burla el zorro de nueve colas apareciendo en los pensamientos del rubio**_

-_¿De qué hablas?-_confundido

_-__**Uff, mocoso ingenuo-suspira fastidiado ¿Cómo es posible que siga virgen con tanta inocencia e ingenuidad pululando de su cuerpo al por mayor?-El tipo de cabello naranja, te mira como si quisiera violarte por semanas sin descanso alguno. Aunque, no está tan mal chico ¿seguro que quieres comprometerte con el bastardo?**_

-_¡Eres un pervertido Kyuubi! Hablamos luego, además, tengo que arreglar este asunto-_le regaña desconectando su plática mental con el zorro

-Deja de hacer las cosas más largas y vayamos directo al punto-el azabache era de los que poseían poca paciencia así que no le gustaba esperar ni dejar todo a la desidia, además de que Juugo estaba viendo DEMASIADO a su rubio poniéndolo más molesto

-Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto pero…-apretando los puños con una gran vena en su frente y un tic nervioso en el ojo que se volvía crónico a cada segundo-Este documento es aprobado y declaro que Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto…-tragando gruesamente saliva para evitar que se le viniera una bilis-Están oficialmente comprometidos, por lo que pueden casarse en cualquier momento-se para de su silla tomando la botella de sake que trajo Naruto para ella y bebe un gran trago de ella a ver si así podía olvidar este asunto

-Lárguense antes de que te rompa esta botella en la cabeza y te mate Uchiha. Eso si Uchiha, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. No dejaré que te quedes con Naruto, él se merece algo mejor- a punto de cumplir su amenaza de romperle la botella en la cabeza, todos se van de ahí

**Fuera de la torre Hokage…**

-Y… ¿dónde van a vivir?- mira Naruto a Sasuke y a los otros dos

-¿Van? ¡Vamos dobe! Tu vivirás conmigo- lo jala llevándoselo a rastras a su antigua casa

-¿Y nosotros qué?-reclama un Suigetsu lleno de moretones y chichones en la cabeza

-Váyanse a vivir al departamento de Naruto-como si nada, les da la dirección de la vivienda de su prometido y carga al rubio al estilo nupcial (ya está practicando Jajaja)

-¿Qué? No dormiré en el cuarto de un desconocido. Necesito de mi espacio per…-la queja de la pelirroja fue cortada ya que Juugo la arrastra y se la lleva sin aceptar objeciones

Y Suigetsu estaba feliz de la vida ya que "investigaría" el cajón de ropa interior del rubio, siguió al pelinaranja casi saltando de la emoción.

-¡¿Cómo mierda dejas que tres desconocidos se vayan a ir a vivir a mi departamento, bastardo?! ¡Y BÁJAME DE UNA VEZ TEME!-patalea y se queja intentando zafarse de la situación embarazosa. Lo bueno es que nadie estaba viendo…

-¿Eh? ¿Esos no son Naruto y el criminal de Sasuke?

-Mami, ¿Por qué el chico de cabello negro lleva cargando al chico rubio como princesa?

-¡KYAAA! Se ven tan kawaii juntos- gritan unas chicas fanáticas del Yaoi tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra

¡Mierda! Toda la aldea los había visto en plan "amoroso" sacando repudios, indiferencia y suspiros hacia ellos.

-_¡WAAAAA! ¡Teme bastardoooo! Cuando duermas, te mataré lenta y dolorosamente_-prácticamente lloraba como Magdalena por su "mala suerte" (si, como no. Te encanta estar en sus brazos)

-Nee dobe, si quieres los mato. Así podremos ir a casa sin que nadie nos moleste-le sonríe de lado

-Qué amable, eres taaaan considerado conmigo-dice sarcásticamente mirando con enfado al moreno y dejando de patalear

-Yo también te adoro dobe-le besa "accidentalmente" los labios

-¡ARRRRGGGG TEME!- se sonroja como semáforo

Vivir con Sasuke le iba a crispar los nervios y de paso, lo iba a mandar al manicomio.

**Continuará… **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Ahora las preguntas! **

**¿Naruto tendrá que tomar terapias para superar la locura que le está provocando Sasuke?**

**¿Suigetsu encontrará la ropa interior de Naruto? **

**¿Qué hará con sus calzones?**

**¿Qué estará planeando Juugo para acercarse al rubio?**

**¿Cómo reaccionarán los amigos de Naru ante el compromiso con el Uchiha?**

**¿Alguien quiere uno de los choninos (calzones) de Naru o Sasuke?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos**


	3. Cap 2: una boda muy movidita (parte 1)

**Una boda muy movidita, primera parte (Capítulo 2)**

**Hola a todos. Gracias por sus reviews, ¡me han hecho muy feliz!-se sonroja emocionada. Sin más que decir, disfruten el fic. **

**Los personajes de Naruto son de cierta persona que se atrevió a matar a Neji T_T**

El silencio que había entre ambos se estaba volviendo incómodo, ninguno se movía pensando en que si hacían un movimiento en falso podrían pasar cosas bastante malas. Aunque era más la incomodidad por parte de Naruto, ya que el bastardo de Sasuke lo obligó a dormir MUY pegado a él, lo abrazaba como si fuera su peluche favorito al que no quería soltar, así que el rubio no sabía si su incomodidad surgió por sentirse como un oso de peluche siendo abrazado muy fuerte al punto de la asfixia o, que estaba DEMACIADO cerca de su cuerpo sintiendo su calor y su respiración.

En cambio Sasuke, bueno, estaba la mar de feliz por estar compartiendo la cama con su rubio, aunque puso de pretexto que "tenía frio y no había más cobijas para taparse y por eso lo uso como fuente de abrigo" aunque la verdad hacía un calor de los mil demonios de esos que están buenos para desplumar gallinas.

Naruto, comenzaba a hartarse de silencio que se presentaba en ese cuarto y si no hablaban, seguro haría cierta pregunta que tal vez no le guste su respuesta. Pero…

-Sasuke, iré directo al grano

…necesitaba saberlo…

-¿Qué sucede?-le mira algo nervioso

…necesitaba saber si Sasuke solo hacía esto para cumplir la voluntad de sus padres o…

-¿De verdad haces esto solo por tus padres?-ansioso y preocupado, espera su respuesta

El moreno cierra los ojos respirando profundo. Naruto debía saber la verdad de esto ya que no quería que viviera casado con él con una idea errónea de lo que siente.

-Yo… hago esto por mis padres Naruto-el rubio jamás lo había escuchado tan serio, tan frío

-Ohhh, e…está bien. Tus padres fueron muy importantes para ti, es normal que lo hagas por ellos jejeje- sonríe tratando de que las lágrimas no salgan para no verse débil y dolido frente al azabache

-Aunque… también hago esto por nosotros Naruto-toma su mentón depositando un suave beso en esos labios que se volvieron en una adicción para él desde este momento

El rubio no podía creérselo. Sasuke, el bastardo, frío, frígido y antisocial Uchiha, ¡Lo estaba mirando con ojos de borrego a casi degollar mientras lo besaba como si fuera a desaparecer!

-Jejeje dobe ¡Claro que lo hago por nosotros! Solo quería ver la expresión de tu rostro para saber si de verdad me quieres y veo que si-le vuelve a besar

Tic nervioso.

-O sea, ¿Qué me hiciste sufrir para saber si te quiero?-una vena aparece en su frente

-Si- ¡y el desgraciado sigue sonriendo y burlándose como si hubiera hecho la broma del año!

-…-más venas

**Segundos después…**

Se veía al Uchiha volando hacia el otro lado de la casa por un rasengan (made in Naruto) en pleno rostro.

-**ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO INSENSIBLE ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME SEMEJANTE BROMA, ESTÚPIDO?**-Naruto se acercaba a él con cara de psicópata asesino (estar con Sasuke ese tiempo, le afectó)

-Na…Naruto lo siento no pasara de nuevo y…-esperaba un golpe, pero en vez de eso, le abraza-¿Naruto?

-No lo vuelvas a hacer baka o te asesinaré- comienza a sollozar

-Lo prometo-lo abraza de la cintura para pegarlo más a él

**Varios besos y remodelaciones después…**

La pareja se encontraba en la sala prácticamente comiéndose a besos como si no hubiera un mañana mientras se acariciaban por todos lados.

-Te amo teme-acurrucándose en su pecho sentándose en su regazo

-Te amo más dobe-sonríe dándole besos en su cabeza rubia

Y antes de que pudieran seguir en su burbuja rosa llena de cursilerías, un gran temblor se dejó sentir más y más cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué… qué está pasando?-aferrándose a su moreno

-¡Es una estampida!-lo abraza en señal de protección

-¡SASUKE-KUUUUN!- prácticamente el frente de la casa explotó dejando ver a la pelirrosa y a la rubia quienes venían arrastrando a todos los compañeros de la pareja

-Tsk, par de problemáticas. Me han arruinado la tranquilidad solo para venir con Sasuke- se queja Shikamaru limpiando sus ropas quitando algunos pedazos de escombro del frente de la casa

-¡A mí me arruinaron dos de mis diez comidas!-lloraba amargamente Choji mientras le ponía una tumba a sus comidas que habían sucumbido entre los escombros

-Par de feas, sólo vinieron a ver al desabrido del Uchiha bastardo-no podía faltar Sai y sus comentarios con su siempre presente sonrisa falsa

-¡Desabrida tu cara!-chillaron ambas chicas a punto de asesinar al pelinegro

-N…no peleen por favor. A…además debemos di…disculparnos por destrozar parte de la casa-movía sus deditos nerviosa la tímida Hinata

-Hinata-sama tiene razón. Debemos pagar los daños-Neji hablaba con calma mirando con fastidio la situación

-¡A eso es lo que llamo la llama de la juventud!-Lee solo las felicitaba por su desastre

-¡No seas burro Lee!-Tenten le mira molesta dándole un zape-¿Qué no ves que nos pueden demandar por allanamiento de morada?-otro zape

-Na…Naruto, ¿está bien?- preocupado revisa de pies a cabeza

-Estoy bien, ¿tú estás bien?-angustiado mirándole de cabo a rabo suspirando de alivio al ver que no tenía ninguna herida

-Mientras tú estés bien, también yo-pega su frente en la de su rubio mientras lo besa suavemente

-…-cara de alucine por parte de sus compañeros (bueno, la mayoría)

-Tsk, problemáticos-bosteza viéndoles con aburrimiento

-Na…Naruto-kun- cae desmaya por la impresión

-…-Sai traía una cara de pocos amigos que no podía con ella

-Cof, cof, cof- era Choji ahogándose con sus frituras al ver semejante escenita

-…-Neji solo miraba a esos dos con una ceja alzada mientras abanicaba a su prima

-Me retracto, ¡ESO SI ES EXPRESAR LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!

-…-curiosamente Ino y Tenten comenzaron a tomarles fotos por todos los ángulos posibles

-¡AHHHHH!-la pelirrosa grita sacando de su ensoñación a la pareja cayendo también desmayada

-el rubio rojo a más no poder- Etto…

-Bola de fastidiosos-Sasuke en cualquier momento sacaría a pasear su sharingan por la interrupción

**Después de varios regaños, golpes y remodelaciones (de nuevo) después…**

-Vaya, nunca pensé que sus padres los comprometerían-Lee estaba sorprendido ya que pensó que eso dejó de hacerse hace varios siglos

-Bueno, lo importante es que Sasuke y yo estamos de acuerdo ya que no lo hacemos solo por nuestros padres, sino también porque nos amamos mucho-se sonroja abrazando a su moreno

-Entonces supongo que ya están casados ¿no?-pregunta Shikamaru viéndoles cansado

-Aún no, esperaremos un tiempo. No tenemos prisa-el moreno pegaba mas al rubio a su cuerpo

-En serio son idiotas-suspira fastidiado

-Oye, ¿Por qué nos insultas?-le mira molesto el ojiazul

-Porque, par de idiotas, ese contrato para que sea válido, deben de consumar su boda antes de las 72 horas desde que se presentó-ya esperaba la reacción de ese par

3

2

1

…

-¿ANTES DE LAS 72 HORAS?-casi le da un infarto al pobre Naruto

-Mierda, es demasiado pronto-Sasuke no estaba en las mejores condiciones que digamos

-¿Cómo mierda vamos a organizar una boda antes de que se acabe el día?-casi gritaba la pareja a punto del colapso nervioso

-¡NO SE PREOCUPEN! Nosotras nos encargamos-dijeron Ino y Tenten vestidas como organizadoras de bodas (sabrá el cielo cuándo se habrán cambiado)

Y en tiempo récord, lograron acomodar (más bien obligar) a todos a conseguir todo lo que ocupaban para una boda, mientras dejaban a las desmayadas y a un Sai amarrado a una silla por lo "poco participativo" (cofcelosocof) ante la boda.

-Bien, ya que tienen todo preparado, ¡MUEVAN EL TRASERO Y ACOMODEN TODO!-Ino estaba muy mandona, como si fuera ella la que se fuera a casar

-Tenten, llévate a Sasuke para que consiga un traje. Yo me llevaré a Naruto- ambas arrastraron a la pareja tomando direcciones diferentes y corriendo como yendo a competir en las olimpiadas

-¿Por qué todos los que conozco tienen que ser tan problemáticos?-el castaño suspira para irse a hacer lo que le tocaba. Sabía que, cuando a Ino se le metía algo en la cabeza, NADA se interponía hasta cumplirlo

Los demás también salieron del lugar e ir a hacer sus "encargos".

**En otro lugar…**

Suigetsu estaba feliz de la vida y con una gran hemorragia nasal. Había encontrado el "tesoro" que anhelaba: la ropa interior del rubio.

-¿Se imaginan toda esta ropa interior tocando el traserito de ese hermoso rubio?-prácticamente se revolcaba en la ropa como un niño pequeño rodando en el pasto

-¡Iug! Sabía que eras un cerdo depravado, pero esto te supera-Karin lo miraba con asco lamentándose cómo mierda había acabado con ese subnormal pervertido en el mismo equipo

-Mira quien lo dice. La misma tipa que robaba los calzones de Sasuke y se los restregaba en el rostro-se burla de ella viéndola sonrojarse como farol al verse descubierta

-A…al menos yo lo hacía en privado pero tú, eres un descarado pervertido-lanzándole una almohada en plena cara

-¡ARGG MALDITA ZORRA! Ahora si- se le lanza encima iniciando así una de sus muy frecuentes peleas

Mientras se peleaban, Juugo se había mantenido muy callado, bueno, más de lo que ya era.

-_Ahora sé por qué Sasuke tiene esa fijación por el chico rubio. El chico puede controlar su temperamento, además de ser el único por el que daría su vida._-sonríe sádicamente- _Lo siento Sasuke, pero yo también quiero tener a Naruto a mi lado siempre_

-Sólo tengo que esperar el momento-susurra mientras sigue sonriendo de forma macabra

Los otros dos ni cuenta se dieron ya que estaban "dándose caricias a alta velocidad".

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que me quedé seca -.-**

**Ahora vienen laaaaas preguntas.**

**¿La boda saldrá maravillosa o será un desastre?**

**¿Ino y Tenten serán buenas organizadoras de boda?**

**¿A alguien le dio un tic nervioso por lo que hizo Suigetsu con la ropa interior de Naru?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando despierten Hinata y Sakura?**

**¿Sai se quedará de brazos cruzados ante la situación? Más bien ¿Logrará zafarse del nudo ciego triple que hizo Tenten para evitar que interrumpa la boda?**

**¿Suigetsu y Karin terminarán sin pelos por la pelea? **

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revi ¿Si? Por fa.**


	4. Cap 3: una boda muy movidita (parte 2)

**Una boda muy movidita, segunda parte (Capítulo 3)**

**Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, dejarme revis o hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas. Me hacen muy muy muy feliz, ¡los adoro!**

**Los personajes de Naruto son de cierta persona que hizo que Sasuke en la sexta película de Naruto Shippuden le regalara una rosa a Sakura ¡PUAJ! **

-¡Mueve el trasero Naruto! ¿O acaso quieres llegar tarde a tu propia boda?- Tenten estaba prácticamente irritada y desesperada por la tardanza del rubio

-Ya quisiera verte en mi situación- refunfuñaba mientras se cambiaba-¿POR QUÉ SE LES OCURRIÓ QUE YO LLEVARA VESTIDO?-se atora en el susodicho

-¡ARGGG NARUTO! A ver, deja te ayudo para que dejes de quejarte- como Kami le dio licencia logró acomodarle el vestido

**Veinte tortuosos minutos después…**

-¡WAAAA NARU! Que envidia me da Sasuke ahora, ese vestido te queda perfecto-maravillada, la castaña miraba al rubio con ensoñación y emoción ya todo arreglado

¿Y cómo no mirarlo así? ¡Parecía de esas hermosas muñecas de aparador! El vestido blanco como nieve, la forma de su cintura bien definida y un tocado sencillo pero brillante y su rostro con algo de maquillaje hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos. Vamos, que el Uchiha o se desangraba por esta visión maravillosa o se lo robaba antes de casarse y hacerle todo tipo de cosas indebidas.

-Gracias Tenten-se sonroja por el alago-Pero hay que darnos prisa, o el teme es capaz de asesinar a media aldea pensando que alguien me robó o algo así

La castaña asiente saliendo de la casa junto con Naruto y subiéndose a un carruaje muy elegante impulsado por caballos blancos.

**En otro lugar…**

-Sa…Sasuke cálmate, ¿Cómo crees que Naruto no va a llegar? De seguro se le atoró el vestido y Tenten le esta ayu…- Ino intentó calmarlo, pero solo logro "inquietarlo"

-**Alguien se ha robado a mi dobe, por eso no ha llegado-**con voz de ultratumba y un aura asesina deliraba sobre la forma gloriosa en que mataría al maldito que haya osado llevarse a su rubio

Todos tragaron en seco.

-**De seguro fue la maldita menopáusica esa, o tal vez fue la copia barata. O fueron Suigetsu y Juugo seeee…no, espera ¡FUERON TODOS ELLOS! Cuando los encuentre van a desear no haber nacido-**prácticamente toda la cordura se había ido por el escusado al activar el nivel 1 del sello maldito

-_Mierda, ¿Dónde rayos están Naruto y Tenten? A este paso, Sasuke va a terminar destruyendo todo. ¡LO MUCHO QUE ME ESFORCÉ Y PAGUÉ POR ESTA FIESTA!_-la rubia lloraba internamente viendo que en cosa de nada todo los planes de boda que hizo junto a Tenten para esos dos se harían mierda

Como si su plegarias fueran escuchadas por un ser divino, la castaña y el rubio arribaron al lugar.

-Uff, lamentamos la tardanza. Naruto se atoró en el vestido, así que tuvimos que tardarnos un poco-dijo la castaña sonriendo

Naruto hizo amago de bajarse pero pronto el moreno lo tomó de la cintura y lo cargó delicadamente para dejarlo suavemente en el piso.

-Gracias Sasuke-se sonroja por la acción de su amado

-No hay de qué. Por cierto estás hermoso-le sonríe dulcemente-_Maldito vestido, aunque hagas ver a mi dobe como un ángel, acabaré destruyéndote cuando nadie se dé cuenta. Por tu culpa mis nervios casi se destrozan de la ansiedad-_el pobre vestido ya podía ver sus días contados (anda, hasta con los vestidos tiene ese afán y complejo vengativo)

-Te ves excelente Naruto-Ino sonríe abrazándolo

-Gracias

-¡Ya dejen a mi dobe en paz! Ya quiero casarme y ustedes me lo acaparan- los celos de Sasuke se hacían presentes por lo que se llevó al rubio casi a rastras

-¡Teme espera! Me vas a arruinar el vestido

-_Eso es lo que pretendo_-antes de perder la cordura por culpa del vestido (otra vez) llegaron frente al padre

Todos los invitados se acomodaron en su lugar. Tsunade llegaba localizando a la pareja, ya teniéndolos en la mira, se dirige a ellos con paso decidido.

-Oba-chan-sorprendido por la presencia de la rubia en su boda

-Por nada del mundo me perdería la boda de mi niño- lo abraza posesivamente- Aunque te estés casando con este energúmeno de persona

Vena saliente de la frente del moreno. Sin duda, le haría una "visita" un día de estos.

-Uchiha-llama seria al mencionado-¿De verdad amas a mi niño?

-Lo que siento por Naruto va más allá del amor. Prácticamente, quiero tenerlo en mi vida…no…él es mi vida y lo será hasta el día de mi muerte- mirando al rubio sonriendo sinceramente y con un peculiar brillo en los ojos

-E…eres un cursi Sasuke-solloza de felicidad por las palabras tan sinceras y llenas de amor

El moreno sonríe tiernamente abrazándolo con delicadeza y amor.

-Uff-suspira la rubia-Tienen mi bendición. Pero eso si Uchiha-lo toma del cuello de la camisa viéndole amenazante- Si lo haces llorar, te arranco la cabeza y de paso a tu "amiguito"- lo suelta yéndose a sentar cerca de la pareja

-Jejeje, que dulce puede ser Tsunade Oba-chan a veces-ríe nervioso

-Vieja menopáusica-masculló el azabache

Después de la "demostración de cariño" de la Hokage hacia el Uchiha, ahora si podían llevar tranquilamente la boda.

**Minutos después…**

-Ahora, los anillos-pidió el padre

-Etto… ¿Dónde están?-pregunta el rubio a Tenten y a Ino

-Pues Lee dijo que él las iba a con…-callaron de golpe al ver que el cejón no estaba presente

-¿Dónde están los anillos?-el azabache se estaba poniendo histérico, de nuevo

-Tranquilo Sasuke, de seguro ya no tarda en llegar con ellas-trató de calmarlo el rubio

**Media hora después…**

-¡SASUKE, NO VAYAS A IR A MATARLO!-Naruto se cuelga de su cuello intentando detenerlo para evitar una tragedia

-¡SUÉLTAME DOBE! El idiota de Lee no aparece con los anillos, así que yo iré a buscarlos- se movía dificultosamente hacia la entrada de la iglesia

-¡Por Kami! Que me da el memisqui-Ino se echaba aire con la mano al punto del desmayo siendo evitado por Tenten y la Hokage

Los demás presentes miraban la escena con un gran goterón. Esa boda estaba resultando bastante…interesante, por no decir desastrosa.

-¡LO SIENTO!- llega el cejón todo cansado e hiperventilando-No llegué tarde, ¿verdad?

Todos miraban con miedo al Uchiha ya que este comenzaba a tener tics nerviosos y viendo a Lee como un pollo a rostizar a temperaturas altas.

-¡TE MATARÉ POR ESTO, MALDITO CEJÓN!

-¡SASUKE NO LO HAGAS!

-¡KYAAA!-grito de nena aterrada por parte de Lee

Gritos desgarradores se escucharon en el lugar.

-Jojojo, esto es puro oro-Kiba filmaba todo imaginando todo el dinero que podría sacar al mandar este video a "las bodas más desastrosas del año"

**Minutos después de la golpiza del año a Lee y de obtener por fin los anillos…**

-Si alguien está en desacuerdo con esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-el padre viendo que nadie se movía y nadie lo haría ya que habían visto en vivo y directo la "masacre" del Uchiha que había dejado K.O. al chico de las cejas grandes

-¡YO ME OPONGO!-entrando de golpe Sakura, Sai, Karin y Suigetsu

-A no, eso sí que no-Ino ya estaba bastante molesta como para aguantar más interrupciones

-No voy a dejar que la boda que planeamos con tanto esmero se vaya a la basura-se quita los zapatos de tacón y los aretes para arremangarse

-Estoy de acuerdo-la rubia la imita poniéndose en posición lista para atacar

-A mi señal Ino

-Ok

-Uno…

-¡Sasuke-kun no te cases con Naruto! ¡YO SOY A QUIEN AMAS!-la pelirrosa estaba bastante desesperada

-¡NO! ¡YO SERÉ TU MUJER SASUKE! Deja al escuálido ese-Karin le seduce sabiendo que el moreno caería a sus pies (si, pero del asco)

-Dos…

-¿Les ayudo?-Hinata se ponía a un lado de ellas haciéndoles sonreír agradecidas. Ella sabía que no podía cambiar lo que Naruto siente por Sasuke, así que le deseó lo mejor

-¡NARU-CHAN! Deja al frígido de Sasuke y ven con un verdadero hombre- Suigetsu le hablaba en doble sentido mirándoles descaradamente

-¡NARUTO, SOY TU HOMBRE! El Uchiha bastardo no te merece-Sai estaba a punto de sacar a pasear a sus leones de tinta

Dieron un paso al frente y…

-¡TRES!

En cámara lenta se veía cómo habían corrido hacia los "arruina-bodas" y al momento de taclearlos, el tiempo pasó de forma normal.

-¡TOUCH-DOWN!-grita Kiba eufórico viendo y grabando la mejor tacleada de la vida. Ni los jugadores de futbol americano podrían superarla

La euforia de Kiba contagió a todo los presentes, incluyendo a Sasuke, Naruto y hasta al padre. Las chicas se levantaron dejando K.O. a los otros cuatro y todos las felicitaron.

-¡Eso es todo! Póngales un altar ¡SON MIS ÍDOLAS!-el moreno gritó extasiado que hasta ya pensaba en hacer de ellas las madrinas de sus hijos

Todos lo vieron con cara de ¿WTF? Ya que se conoce que el Uchiha era poco…expresivo.

-Ejem… sigamos con la boda por favor- retomó su usual expresión seria y pose de soy-mejor-que-ustedes

Sin más interrupciones, la boda transcurrió normal. Ahora sí, estaban oficialmente casados.

-¿Está listo para seguir con la fiesta, señor Uchiha?-el moreno besa suavemente los labios de su amado esposo

-Por supuesto, señor Uchiha-se cuelga de su cuello para besarlo más apasionadamente

Y entre besos y abrazos, siguieron con la fiesta en uno de los salones más lujosos de Konoha.

-Debo felicitarlas chicas. La boda estuvo estupenda, aunque fue bastante inusual, a la gente le encantó ya que fue una gran celebración es más… las recomendé con varias personas que quieren que organicen su boda- Naruto les guiñe el ojo y va con su recién esposo

-Somos las mejores Ino-chocándola con ella

Sonrientes van a disfrutar de su gran trabajo.

Entre varias felicitaciones, abrazos, baile y el lanzamiento del ramo que curiosamente calló en manos de Hinata y estando a lado de su primo haciendo sonrojar a ambos pero a la vez sonreírse, la fiesta transcurrió sin ningún otro percance, excepto por Tsunade quien se pasó de copas y comenzó a contar historia de cuando el rubio era más pequeño mientras se ponía a llorar como Magdalena alegando que su pequeño niño ya estaba casado y bla bla bla, haciendo pasar varias vergüenzas a Naruto.

-No sabía que tenías un lunar donde termina la espalda-le habló el moreno sugestivamente al oído

-S…Sasuke aquí no-sintiendo una de las manos de su esposo rodeando su cintura pegando su espalda al pecho de su moreno amor

-De acuerdo amor, pero de hoy no pasa. No te me vas a escapar-besa su cuello haciendo que su rubio suelte un suspiro

-Te amo Sasuke

-Te amo Naruto

Se fundieron en un apasionado beso iniciando así su historia de amor.

Lo que no sabían, es que esa felicidad estaba a punto de pender de un hilo a causa de cierta persona que lo importaría llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para obtener lo que quiere.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el capi. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Ahora las preguntas**

**¿Dónde quedaron Sakura y compañía?**

**¿Ino y Tenten seguirán organizando bodas?**

**¿Tsunade seguirá avergonzando a Naruto?**

**¿Habrá noche de pasión para nuestros recién casados o los interrumpirán como en la boda?**

**¿Dónde está Tonton que no ha salido en todo el fic? **

**¿Kyuubi les hará alguna maldad? **

**¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de Pi? Ok esa no **

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revi por fas. **


	5. Cap 4: si la boda fue movidita

**Si la boda fue movidita… la noche de bodas será explosiva (Capítulo 4)**

**Hola a todos. Veo que a muchos de ustedes les encantó la boda neee, ¿tienen ganas de contratar a Ino y a Tenten para que organicen sus eventos? Solo marque 5555555 hasta que se les canse el dedo y ellas contestarán a su llamado. **

**Bueno, después de promocionarlas aquí les dejo el cap. Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de cierta persona que está extendiendo demasiado el manga T_T**

-¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?-decía una muy maltrecha Tenten con uno de sus chonguitos quemados

-Provocamos "la ira de la bestia"-suspira Ino a punto de quedarse calva por la quemadura de tercer grado en su cabello

-Creo que no debimos de interrumpirlos tantas veces-Kiba apenas podía hablar ya que semejante golpe en su estomago dado por cierto rubio ojiazul le había sacado todo el aire

-Lo esperaba del Uchiha, pero de Naruto…-fingía indignación la Hokage al ver su vestido hecho añicos que apenas tapaba lo necesario

-Todos sabemos que Naruto es buen tipo, un ejemplo ¡Un pan de dios! Pero cuando lo hacen enojar…-tiembla un poco la castaña al presenciar en vivo la "masacre" cortesía de eventos Sasuke y Naruto

-Cre…creo que debimos de…dejarles su espacio-la única que no se veía tan… hecha mierda era la tímida Hinata, ya que apenas tenía unos cuantos raspones

-¡ELLOS SI SABEN VIVIR LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!-Lee gritaba emocionado a pesar de estar hecho un asco (le embarraron pastel y otras cosas de dudosa procedencia)

-¡CÁLLATE LEE!-se exasperaron por el comentario tan idiota del chico cejudo

Suspiran pesadamente. Recordando cómo es que habían terminado hechos papillas y lo peor, encerrados en un pequeño cuarto.

**Flash back**

_La fiesta estaba en su máximo esplendor. La gente se divertía a lo lindo mientras bailaban como si su vida dependiera de ello (con comida y baile gratis, ¿Quién no?). Aunque en cierta mesa un moreno y un rubio pues…se querían divertir, pero de una forma más…íntima._

_-Sasu, tranquilo amor. Esperemos a que avance más la fiesta-abrazado del brazo de su esposo_

_-Hm, sabes que no me gusta postergar las cosas Naruto. Pero está bien, esperaré un poco más-le sonríe de lado esperando todo el tiempo posible solo por su rubio _

_**Cinco minutos después… **_

_Sasuke pateaba la puerta de su habitación teniendo cargado a su rubio besándolo apasionadamente. La cierra con otra patada para dejarse caer suavemente en la cama._

_-Vaya teme, que fuerza de voluntad tienes-le dice de forma sarcástica mirándole divertido _

_-Calla dobe, o te castigaré-el moreno destilaba deseo en sus palabras _

_-Quiero ver que lo intentes- le reta _

_-Lo verás muy pronto- nuevamente lo besa de forma apasionada _

_Las caricias en todo el cuerpo no se hicieron esperar, estaban a punto de quitarse las ropas y verse como Kami los había traído al mundo y…_

_¡POOM!_

_-¡MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIO! ¿CÓMO PUEDEN DEJAR PLANTADA A LA GENTE CUANDO TODAVÍA NI LES FIRMAN EL ALBUM?_

…_el momento íntimo se fue por el escusado. La Hokage prácticamente se los llevó a rastras a la fiesta._

_**Una muy tortuosa hora después…**_

_-Al fin estamos libres- el moreno se veía cansado y con mala cara (¿y cómo no? Le cortaron la inspiración)_

_-¿Libres para hacer lo que queramos?-sonríe coquetamente pegándose a Sasuke_

_-Me has leído el pensamiento-lo besa con pasión desenfrenada cayendo nuevamente en la cama _

_Estaban tan concentrados en besarse, tocarse, quererse, amarse que…_

_¡POOM! _

…_que el momento amoroso se fue por el caño, de nuevo._

_-¿Qué pasa?-mira asustado a los intrusos_

_Eran Ino y Tenten regañándoles y estirándoles de las orejas porque "no habían hecho lo de tirar la liga de la novia a los hombres que quieren casarse"._

_**Otra desesperante hora después…**_

_-Están comenzando a fastidiarme- ahora si traía una cara que cualquiera que lo viera en la calle, se moría del infarto _

_-Sasu, lo bueno es que ya terminó. Ya hicimos todo lo que teníamos que hacer y…_

_Antes de llegar se toparon con Kiba y Hinata que los miraban con el seño fruncido._

_-¿Abrir los regalos de boda frente a los invitados?-Sasuke estaba a punto de sacar a pasear el sello activado en nivel 2 _

_-¿Qué eso no se hace cuando la pareja esta "sola" en "su casa" y "sin interrupciones"?-Naruto también estaba fastidiándose por las interrupciones _

_-Tienen que ir-los otros dos se los llevaron a rastras_

_**Otra desesperante, tortuosa y horrible…bah, ya saben…**_

_-¿Terminamos?_

_-No, aun uno. Tienen que agradecer a los invitados por haber asistido-señala la Hokage desenrollando una GRAN lista de cosas por hacer _

_-Firmar unos recuerdos de la boda-Tenten les da los recuerdos y unos bolígrafos _

_-Acomodar y guardar los regalos-Ino les avienta los regalos _

_-Cortar el pastel que quedo para repartirlo entre los invitados-Lee les da el pastel _

_-Regalar, firmar y guardar en cajas camisetas con sus caras y la leyenda en ellas "yo estuve en la boda Sasu x Naru"-Hinata y Kiba les avientan las susodichas a la cara_

_Un tic nervioso estaba apareciendo en los ojos de la pareja._

_-y también bla bla bla _

_-bla bla _

_-bla bla bla _

_Estaban a nada de explotar…solo faltaba de la vieja menopáusica los obligara a limpiar el salón._

_-Y también tienen que quedarse a ayudarnos a limpiar el salón, ¿les quedó claro?-mirando a la pareja la rubia para checar que la habían escuchado_

_-…_

_-…_

_-¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke? _

_-¿Están bien? _

_**Tres segundos después…**_

_**-¡CHIDORI!**_

_**-¡AHHH! **_

_Explosión masiva._

_-Naruto, ¡Controla a tu…!_

_-__**¡RASENGAN!**_

_**-¡KYAAAA! **_

_El rubio terminó de empeorar el desastre de su esposo. Todos los invitados habían huido despavoridos._

_-__**Si quieren que se hagan esas cosas háganlas ustedes mismos-**__la pareja hablaba con voces de ultratumba acercándose a ellos lentamente _

_Los culpables sudaban frío pero no tanto por la cara de psicópata de Sasuke, sino por la cara de psicópata que traía el rubio._

_Gritos desgarradores y risas demoniacas se dejaron oír en el ambiente nocturno de Konoha. Sin duda alguna, fue una de las masacres más sangrientas y traumáticas de la historia._

**Fin del flash back**

-Estaremos aquí un buen rato. Los sellos solo pueden ser quitados por ellos-suspiro con fastidio la Hokage. Los muy… mocosos habían puesto sellos evitando una fuga de alguno de ellos

-No creo que se tarden mucho, ¿verdad?-pregunta Kiba inseguro

-Los interrumpimos muchas veces, ¿tú qué crees?-Ino le mira despectivamente

-…

-¿Qué?

-¡SACANME DE AQUÍ! ¡SOY CLAUSTROFÓBICO!-el amante de los perros pateaba y hasta mordía la puerta intentando en vano salir

-¡AUUUUU!- los lobos se acercaban peligrosamente al lugar de su "comida" helándoles la sangre a todos

Sip, definitivamente estarían ahí MUCHO tiempo. Si antes no se los comían los lobos.

**Con la parejita feliz…**

-Sasu, ¿crees que nos excedimos al tratarlos así?- mirándole preocupado

-Hm, se lo merecen Naru. Nos interrumpieron muchas veces – le besa la frente

Se abrazaron estando desnudos. Se repartieron besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo. El moreno se sienta en la orilla de la cama llevándose a Naruto y sentarlo en sus piernas.

-¿Seguro que quieres que entre sin preparación?-le mira algo preocupado

-Estoy seguro-se abraza a su cuello pegándose a el

-Si te duele y quieres que pare dímelo-acomoda su miembro en la entrada del rubio

Comienza a introducirlo lentamente sintiendo una gran presión que le impide seguir adelante. A su rubio prácticamente se le estaba yendo al aire por el dolor que lo embargaba, arañando la espalda de su moreno. Éste viendo que no servía ir lento ya que lo lastimaba, entró de golpe en él sacándole un grito de dolor intenso.

-Naru ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que me salga?-asustado veía la cara de sufrimiento de su esposo

-E…estoy bien so…solo ne…necesito acostumbrarme cariño-algunas lágrimas salían sin control alguno

-Lo siento amor-limpia sus lágrimas con suaves besos en su rostro

Esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que se acostumbrara.

**Cinco segundos después…**

-Mu…muévete más rápido te…teme-cabalga al moreno de forma rápida y profunda

-Co…como digas do…dobe-acelera el ritmo de las embestidas

Los gemidos y los cuerpos sudorosos de la pareja llenaban de calor la habitación envolviéndola en un ambiente de pasión y desenfreno, pero más que nada del amor que se profesaban los recién casados.

Unos minutos más de besos, caricias, gemidos y te amos de ambas partes, los hicieron llegar al ansiado orgasmo. Sasuke corriéndose dentro de Naruto y Naruto corriéndose en el vientre y pecho de ambos.

Se dejaron caer en la cama dándose besos y abrazándose. Con dificultad, quitaron las sabanas de la cama para cubrir su desnudez.

-Fue inolvidable Sasuke-le besa

-Lo sé dobe, soy el mejor- hincha su pecho con orgullo y arrogancia

-Hasta en esto tienes que ser un bastardo creído-fingiendo enojo e indignación

-Y tu un dobe idiota, pero así nos amamos-le da un corto beso

-A pesar de todo. Y… ¿estás listo para otra ronda?-se sienta en el semi erecto miembro del moreno

-Las que tú quieras dobe-vuelven a darse besos apasionados.

Después de varias rondas, se acurrucan en el cuerpo de otro y en pocos instantes, se dejan caer rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

**En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí…**

-Así que ya lo han hecho-una sombra vigilaba cada movimiento de la pareja-Maldito seas Sasuke-aprieta los puños en señal de odio puro

-Descuida Naruto, pronto estarás con tu verdadero amor- el sujeto estaba delirando imaginándose una vida que no tenía (ni tendría ya que Sasuke no lo permitiría) en realidad con el rubio

Después de lanzar el desafío al aire, desaparece sin dejar rastro.

**En el lugar maloliente donde están los encerrados...**

-Etto... ¿Por qué los aullidos se escuchan más cerca?-Lee estaba que se hacía del miedo al escuchar como los lobos se iban acercando

-Tranquilos, de seguro Kiba puede controlarlos, ¿verdad?- la castaña estaba esperanzada de que así fuera

-Ammm... si por supuesto-sonríe incómodo

Todos estaban emocionados, aunque...

-Claro, siempre y cuando estén amaestrados-sonríe

Los ánimos del resto se fueron hasta el suelo.

-¡COMO MIERDA VOY A CREER QUE SOLO PUEDES DETENERLOS SI ESTÁN "AMAESTRADOS" PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!-Ino le pega un buen puñetazo en plena jeta

-¡AUUUUUUUUU! hahaha- ¿fue su imaginación o los perros se estaban burlando de su desgracia?

Sip, los mamíferos se burlaban de ellos.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y para que vean que los quiero, les voy a dar una pista del siguiente capi-respira profundo. En el siguiente capi… uno de los personajes muere.**

**Los lectores comienzan a gritar***

**Ahora las preguntas, cofcof**

**¿Qué les deparará a nuestra parejita?**

**¿Tsunade y compañía volverán a ver la luz del día?**

**¿Los lobos se los habrán comido?**

**¿Quieren ver a Naru con pancita de embarazo? **

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejes revis por fa.**


	6. Cap 5: el secuestro y el adiós del amor

**El secuestro y el adiós del amor (Capítulo 5) **

**Hola a todos. Nuevamente me presento con un nuevo capi de este fic. Gracias a todos ustedes por hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas, de tener tiempo para leerla y dejar sus revis, que me inspiran a seguir jejeje. **

**Bueno, sin más que agregar aquí les dejo el capi. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si así fuera, jamás hubiera matado a Neji ni a Jirayra. **

El amanecer se deja asomar en la casa de la recién pareja de casados Uchiha-Uzumaki. Los rayos de sol golpean en la cara de ambos haciéndolos removerse con fastidio.

-Mh, ¿ya es de día?-un somnoliento rubio se despierta todo modorro tallando sus ojos

-Si, por desgracia-molesto, el moreno se levanta bostezando

-Buenos días amor-sonríe Naru abrazando a su esposo por la espalda

-Buenos días-gira su rostro para besarlo

Acomodan sus cuerpos para quedar frente a frente sin romper el apasionado beso mañanero.

-Hay que bañarnos, ya que tenemos una misión de vigilancia a las afueras de la aldea-sentado en las piernas de su amado Sasuke

-Me parece bien pero, tendremos que bañarnos juntos para "ahorrar agua"-lo carga al estilo princesa haciendo reír a Naruto (si claro, ahorrar agua, como no)

Y entre risas, besos y arrumacos, llegaron al baño para comenzar a bañarse y ahorrar toda el agua posible… aunque los extraños ruidos que hacían eran cualquier cosa menos el "ahorrar el líquido vital".

**En el hospital de Konoha…**

Tsunade y compañía estaban siendo tratados con urgencia ya que habían sido víctimas de un ataque de lobos, por lo que tuvieron que ser atendidos con urgencia a causa de que dichos canes presentaban la tan temida rabia.

-¡ERES UN BURRO A LA QUINTA POTENCIA LEE!-Tenten molesta estrella su puño en la cabeza del mencionado

-¡AUCH! Discúlpame Tenten, no sabía que les enojara tanto que los tratara como perros domésticos-recordando con dolor (por el golpe dado por la castaña) que les daba pelotas de hule, les lanzaba baritas para que fueran por ellas sin saber que eso los hacía enfurecer en sobremanera

-Pues ya lo sabes. A la próxima mejor irnos de ahí en vez de hacerlos "nuestros amigos fieles"-Tsunade terminaba de curarse para seguir con los mocosos presentes

-Al menos lo mío es justificable, pero lo de Kiba…

-En serio Kiba, siempre supe que eras un idiota, pero darles de comer croquetas para perro…-Ino sobaba sus sienes tratando de evitar molerlo a golpes

-Oye, al menos yo intenté dejarles comida para que dejaran de perseguirnos-se cruza de brazos sintiéndose indignado

-¡TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE LOS LOBOS **NO COMEN COSAS HECHAS POR EL HOMBRE** POR ESO SON SALVAJES, SE ALIMENTAN DE SU MEDIO, IMBÉCIL!-la rubia menor estaba a punto de romperle el cráneo al castaño

-¡DEJEN DE PELEAR POR UNA VEZ EN SU VIDA, LO HECHO, HECHO ESTÁ!-todos se quedan callados al ver como la tímida Hinata explota en un grito

-Ya dejemos de quejarnos de que si nos mordieron o si tenemos rabia. Nos merecemos esto por haber interrumpido a Sasuke-san y a Naruto-kun así que aceptemos lo que nos pasó como un escarmiento y una advertencia de que si seguimos entrometiéndonos en sus intimidades, nos arrancarán la cabeza sin miramientos-por primera vez había hablado sin tartamudear

-…-silencio sepultural

-Wow Hinata, sabes cómo manejar este tipo de situaciones-sonríe Ino

-Deberías de hacerlo más seguido, así dejarás de tartamudear tanto y ser más segura-Tenten la apoya sonriendo de igual forma

-Gra…gracias-se sonroja poniéndose tímida de nuevo, aunque eso será algo que tendrá que cambiar

Calmados ya los ánimos, Tsunade junto con otros médicos ninja, siguieron curando al resto de los muchachos. Sin duda alguna, el que se hayan hecho amigos de Naruto fue algo muy positivo en ellos, aunque rara vez se presente este tipo de situaciones.

**Con nuestra parejita…**

Duraron varias horas entrenando, lanzándose golpes, patadas y sus técnicas más mortíferas. Sus cuerpos ya estaban a punto del cansancio, pero siendo ellos demasiado testarudos, seguirían hasta el final.

-Bien, baka es todo o nada-sonríe prepotentemente el Uchiha

-¿Estás listo para perder teme?-sonríe fanfarrón el rubio creando un Rasengan en modo sabio

-El que va a perder es otro dobe-el azabache haciendo el Chidori con el sello activado en el nivel dos

-¡Quisieras teme!-corre hacia él con el Rasengan listo

-¡CHIDORI!

-¡RASENGAN!

A una velocidad fuera de lo normal y una fuerza sobrehumana, una gran explosión con una enorme nube de humo se deja ver al choque de estas poderosas técnicas.

Tardó varios minutos la nube de humo para disiparse y dejar ver a ambos con sus ropas y cuerpo hechos un desastre.

-Sin duda fue una gran batalla Sasuke-se deja caer de rodillas

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso Naruto- le sonríe de lado sintiéndose orgulloso

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos. Estoy molido-con dificultad se levanta

-Un rato de descanso nos hará sentir me… ¡ARGGG!-un golpe repentino y descomunal manda a volar a Sasuke lejos y hacer que se estrelle contra un árbol

-¡SASUKE!-no da ni un paso cuando alguien le da un karatazo en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente

-¡NA...NARUTO!- con toda su voluntad se levanta y mira con sorpresa quien está cargando a su esposo como si fuera un costal de papas

-Veo que hice bien el esperar que se cansaran con el entrenamiento-Juugo le mira sin arrepentimiento alguno

-¡MALDITO, DEJA A MI ESPOSO EN PAZ ANTES DE QUE TE MATE!-se pone en posición de pelea

-No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo. Naru y yo hemos perdido mucho tiempo-da un beso en la boca del rubio haciendo que Sasuke rabiar y ponerse verde del asco-Adiós, Sasuke- antes de que el azabache pudiera insertarle el Chidori en el estómago, Juugo desaparece

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**En otro lugar de Konoha…**

Tsunade y compañía salían del hospital completamente curados, iban a disculparse con la pareja, hasta que frente a ellos aparece un Sasuke malherido y ¿llorando?

-Uchiha, ¿Qué pasó?-la rubia gobernante lo veía azorada

-El maldito de Juugo secuestró a Naruto y se lo llevó antes de que pudiera hacer algo-el Uchiha prácticamente estaba destrozado en todos los sentidos

-¡Movilícense! Hay que encontrar a Naruto. Uchiha, quédate aquí para que te…

-¡NI HABLAR MENOPÁUSICA! Voy a ir a buscar a MI ESPOSO. No tengo tiempo para descansar-sin dejar que la Hokage le reclamara algo, se va a buscar a su amado rubio

-Tsk, es igual de cabezota que Naruto-suspira fastidiada-¡Ya oyeron! Muévanse, llamaré a los ANBUS-los demás asienten y con velocidad ninja desaparecen. La Hokage no se queda atrás.

**En las afueras de Konoha…**

-Au… ¿do…dónde estoy?-Naruto despierta con un gran dolor en su cuerpo

-Bien, ya estás despierto. Ahora, hagamos cosas de adultos-con mirada lasciva se acerca a él

-¡Aléjate maldito depravado!-le da un golpe en el rostro que casi lo hace caer

-Auch, eso me dolió cariño, aunque… será más excitante violarte a la fuerza-lame sus labios haciendo que el rubio lo mire con asco

-Ni creas que voy a dejar que un cerdo libidinoso como tú me toque-se coloca en posición de ataque

-Como dije antes, así será más interesante- con sonrisa de pervertido se le acerca listo para combatir

Antes de siquiera ponerle un dedo encima, una corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo provocando que cayera duramente al piso.

-Te lo dijo mi esposo: no va a dejar que un cerdo pervertido lo toque. Primero te mato- el sharingan en su máximo poder se hace presente

-Ve rezando todo lo que te sepas. Porque no saldrás vivo de aquí- el rubio activa el modo sabio

En menos de un segundo, la batalla dio inicio.

**Cerca del lugar de la pelea…**

Los amigos de la pareja, los ANBUS y la mismísima Hokage van llegando al lugar de la pelea. Se detuvieron en seco al ver volar por los aires y estrellarse luego de forma horripilante en el piso al pelinaranja y a la pareja.

-Creo que necesitan nuestra ayuda después de todo-Ino sorprendida por semejante despliegue de poder

-Revisen si Naruto y Sasuke están bien-ordena la quinta yendo en dirección hacia ellos

**Con la pareja…**

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?-le mira preocupado el rubio

-Naruto- lo abraza- ¿tú estás bien?-angustiado lo revisa de todos lados

-Si, estoy bien porque tú también lo estás-sonríe aliviado

-Creo que ya no nos va a molestar-hasta en esa situación, el azabache seguía siendo un prepotente

-Espero que esta vez nos deje en pa…

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta: Juugo se acercaba a ellos para matarlos con su técnica más letal. Naruto empujó a Sasuke y lo hace caer en la base de un árbol, dando por consecuencia que el rubio recibiera todo el daño.

-¡ARGGGGGG!

-¡NO, NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Solo los gritos de dolor del azabache se dejaron oír en ese bosque que presenciaba una de las escenas más trágicas.

**Continuará…**

**¡Buaaaa! Mató a Naru-chan ¿POR QUÉ LOS JOVENES SIEMPRE MUEREN PRIMERO? **

**Sniff… **

**Bu…bueno, le…les dejo las preguntas **

**¿Naruto sobrevivirá?**

**¿Qué pasará con Sasuke al quedarse solo sin Naru?**

**¿Quién quiere descuartizar a Juugo?**

**¿Dónde están Sakura, Sai, Karin y Suigetsu? **

**Cuídense, nos vemos. Y si quieren saber que pasó, descúbranlo en el próximo capi, dejen sus revis por fa. **


	7. C 6: sangre, dolor y un beso de aliento

**Sangre, dolor y un beso de aliento (Capítulo 6)**

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? **

**Los lectores la miran con cara de pocos amigos***

**Ejem… se…sé que no se lo esperaban pe…pero se solucionarán las cosas o al menos espero resolverlas ya que Naru perdió mucha sangre y la herida está muy abierta y... **

**Miradas asesinas mode on*.**

**O... ok ya, los dejo con el capi. Los personajes no son míos, si así fuera… les dejo con la intriga antes de que me maten-huye despavorida. **

No podía ser esto posible, simplemente… ¡No podía aceptarlo! Su ángel, su luz, su amor yacía inerte en el suelo perdiendo calor y sangre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una inmensa sed de sangre se hizo presente en él.

-Je, Juugo ¿se sintió bien el perforar con tus asquerosas manos el cuerpo de Naruto?-mirándolo con cara de psicópata mientras sonríe sádicamente

El pelinaranja aunque no lo admitiera, comenzó a sentir miedo del Uchiha.

-Juugo, pobre e imbécil Juugo. ¿Qué se siente que la persona que quieres le des asco?-el azabache daba golpes bajos verbales y caminando hacia el activando el sello maldito en nivel 2 y el sharingan eterno

-¿Y qué se siente vivir en carne propia el dolor de perder tu vida?-queriendo sonreír con burla pero el nerviosismo se filtra en ese gesto

El Uchiha solo se dedicó a ampliar su sonrisa sádica. Desaparece en un segundo a velocidad pasmosa y al siguiente se encuentra frente al asesino, provocándole a este una mirada de terror.

-Ya lo sabrás muy pronto

¡POOM!

Una explosión inmensa se extiende por todo el bosque dejando un gran cráter y parte de la vegetación muerta.

Los ninjas de Konoha rápidamente localizaron la escena de la pelea. Llegando ahí se detuvieron de golpe al presenciar una escena totalmente horripilante: el Uchiha había provocado en Juugo quemaduras de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo y con una de sus manos sin miramientos o arrepentimiento alguno, rompe el cuello de éste haciendo que brote gran cantidad de sangre para luego tirarlo como si de un costal de basura se tratara.

Su fase psicótica cambió radicalmente a una de dolor y desesperación al ir nuevamente a tomar el cuerpo de su esposo de manera delicada, abrazándolo, besándolo y creyendo así que Naruto volvería a él.

-Sasuke… necesitas apartarte de él para…

-¡CÁLLATE MENOPÁUSICA! ¡NADIE ME VA A ALEJAR DE MI ESPOSO! **¡NADIE!-**las lágrimas salieron sin impedimento alguno. Besó a su esposo con todo el amor que le tenía

El Uchiha de pronto comenzó a ver todo de manera borrosa. No se dio cuenta de que lo habían sedado y antes de caer, lo sostuvieron junto con el cuerpo del rubio.

-Hay que llevarlos rápido al hospital- todos siguieron las órdenes de la Hokage mientras ésta le tomaba el pulso a su niño

-_Naruto-_la rubia soltó un suspiro pesado y algunas lágrimas cayeron al corroborar que su pulso…

**Minutos después…**

Tsunade y su equipo de ninjas llegaron a la aldea y sin tiempo que perder, acudieron rápidamente a la sala de quirófano con la pareja inconsciente. Los amigos de la pareja solo esperaban que todo saliera bien, aunque sea para alguno de los dos.

**Cinco horas después…**

Los chicos estaban demasiado desesperados que incluso irían a meter al quirófano para que salvaran, Neji, Choji, Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, Gai y Kurenai llegaron casi de inmediato al lugar para esperar por el bienestar de la pareja. Si los nervios ya los tenían casi destrozados todos los jóvenes por la angustia, terminaron de romperse al ver a ciertas personas ahí.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes cuatro aquí?-Tenten los miraba con molestia

-Vinimos a ver a Sasuke/Naruto-dijeron al unísono

-Y vienen a verlos porque…-Ino estaba muy desconfiada con esos tipos aquí

-Solo queremos saber cómo están. Naruto y Sasuke son amigos y antes de que me interrumpan, quiero pedir disculpas por todas las molestias que causamos-Sakura lo decía de manera honesta pero no podía hablar por los cuatro ya que seguro pensarían diferente

-Tal vez tu lo sientas, pero los demás-Kiba y Lee los analizaban escuetamente

Cada uno de ellos (a su bizarra y poco común) forma de pedir disculpas, hizo que las cosas se calmaran un poco, pero al escuchar cómo alguien abría la puerta del quirófano, todo se volvió un caos.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Cómo están?- todos los presentes casi se le iban encima a la rubia para saber de Sasuke y Naruto

-Lo diré sin rodeos… Sasuke se encuentra fuera de peligro. Tiene un brazo roto y tuvo una hemorragia interna pero fue prevenida-mirando que las caras de los jóvenes se relajaban un poco

-¿Y…y Naruto-kun?-la morena esperaba con ansia que su amigo estuviera bien

-Hicimos de todo: drenamos la sangre que se infectó por causa del golpe, colocamos sangre nueva, reconstruimos algunos órganos y huesos pero…Na…Naruto-la rubia tapó su rostro

Caras pálidas e incrédulas se dejaron ver. No…no era posible que Naruto estuviera…

-Kami-sama-a Hinata se le bajó la presión a punto de caer desmayada pero Kiba y Lee la sostuvieron llevándola a sentarse y dándole aire con las manos

-Naruto e…está- comenzaba a temblar la rubia

-_Naruto, perdóname. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta, siempre viste por la felicidad de todos pero dejando la tuya de lado. Y a…ahora-_la pelirrosa lloraba a lágrima viva

-¡NARUTO ESTÁ VIVO!-la Hokage gritó de emoción-¡ESA MALDITA BOLA DE PELOS DE KYUUBI NOS QUISO GASTAR UNA BROMA, PERO SABE QUE CONMIGO SE TOPA!

Todos respiraban aliviados. Naruto seguía siendo el número uno en sorprender a todos, aunque varios de los presentes se hicieron nota mental de estrangular al Kyuubi cuando Naruto lo invocara en uno de sus jutsus especiales de invocación.

-Nadie puede pasar a verlos ahora. Están delicados, aunque creo que al Uchiha no le importa ya que hasta muerto saldría de la tumba para velar por la salud de Naruto-se burlaba la rubia aunque eso era verdad

El ambiente ya se respiraba tranquilo, pero todavía quedaba la situación de Sakura, Sai, Karin y Suigetsu aunque eso lo harían después estando Naruto y Sasuke presentes.

**En cuidados intensivos…**

Sasuke despertaba con un dolor de horrores. Pero olvidándose de eso rápidamente, buscó con desesperación a su amado rubio y estando al borde de la locura…

-Sasuke, amor. Tranquilízate, estoy bien-un Naruto vendado de casi todos lados le mira sonriendo dulcemente

…ahí estaba _vivo._

-Naruto… pensé que jamás te iba a volver a ver- sonrió aliviado dejando caer una cuantas lágrimas

-Yo también pensé que me iba a morir sin tenerme-las lágrimas también le ganaron

-Dobe, a la próxima no te dejaré salir a ningún lado. Te encerraré en casa con miles de jutsus y sellos para que nadie pueda hacerte algo-su lado sobreprotector y posesivo salió a flote haciendo reír a Naruto

-Aun así podemos tener varias citas, entrenamientos y comidas fuera, ¿no?-sigue sonriente por la tonta y descabellada "decisión" de su esposo

-Está bien, pero solo porque no quiero que te pongas gordo estando todo el día en la casa-dice con típica actitud de soy-el-dios-del-universo

-Hm, teme baka-fingiendo enojo por su actitud

-Te amo Naruto

-Te amo Sasuke

Mirándose con ensoñación un rato más hasta que el cansancio les venció y los hizo caer en brazos de Morfeo. La paz volvía con ellos…por ahora.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y como ven, no soy tan mala como para matar a Naruto.**

**Ahora las preguntas **

**¿Qué pasará cuando Sakura, Sai, Karin y Suigetsu estén frente a la parejita?**

**¿Qué sucederá cuando Gaara se entere de que Naru ya está casado?**

**¿Qué otro u otros personajes quieren ver en los próximos capítulos? **

**Qué fue primero, ¿la salsa o el totopo?**

**Cuando cierras y abres tu mano, ¿hace algún sonido?**

**Cuídense, nos vemos. Y dejen sus revis por fis.**


	8. Cap 7: los celos Uchiha atacan de nuevo

**Los celos Uchiha atacan de nuevo (Capítulo 7) **

**Hello everybody, espero que estén bien. Al parecer muchos de ustedes ya estaban listos para asesinarme de forma lenta y dolorosa, pero bueno. Ammm… tal vez no sea la última vez que ponga a la parejita en aprietos- se pone casco y chaleco anti-balas*. Pero no se preocupen eso será luego jejeje. Emm… bueno, sin más preámbulos los dejo con este nuevo capi.**

**Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, los haría hacer algunas escenas Yaoi frente a miles de fans jojojo. **

Pasaron varios días desde que Naruto y Sasuke salieron del hospital. Aunque todavía estaban algo débiles, pudieron darles el alta para que fueran a descansar a su hogar.

Estaban relajados viendo televisión cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

-Yo voy Naru, aun necesitas descansar-sonríe y le da un beso

-Gracias amor-sonríe de vuelta poniendo su vista nuevamente en la televisión

El Uchiha abre la puerta encontrándose con una no muy grata visita: Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu y Sai veían al azabache pidiendo entrar para aclarar algunos asuntos.

-Lo que tengan que decir, díganlo rápido. Naruto necesita descansar y no necesita tener preocupaciones-los deja pasar

Todos se encaminaron hacia Naruto y éste al verlos apagó la televisión. Sentándose alrededor, la primera que decidió hablar fue Sakura.

-Naruto… yo… lamento haber querido arruinar la boda con Sasuke-kun. Fui muy egoísta siempre ya que solo me interesaba mi felicidad cuando no sabía que quien la necesitaba más que yo eras tú. Lo siento Naruto. Y Sasuke-kun-agacha la mirada apenada-perdóname por entrometerme siempre en tu camino, siempre a fuerza quería ser parte de tu vida y de tu corazón- comienza a sollozar

-Naru, quiero pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas. Por favor, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos porque a pesar de eso, fuiste la única persona que quiso hacerme sentir especial y de siempre incluirme en lo que haces-toma las manos del rubio haciendo despertar la alarma de celos en Sasuke-Te pido tu perdón. En cuanto a ti bastardo-suelta las manos de Naru para encarar al azabache- Si no lo cuidas bien, voy a quitártelo a la primera que lo vea llorando por tu culpa

-Ni creas que dejaré que llore por culpa de mis errores-toma las manos de Naruto para ponerle gel antibacterial

Gota general. Ni que Sai tuviera lepra o alguna enfermedad dérmica.

-Sasuke-kun. De verdad lamento no haberme fijado en todo el amor que le tenías a Naruto, así que te pido disculpas por ser tan ciega y querer separarlos-suspira observando detalladamente que Sasuke y Naruto en realidad hacen buena pareja

-Hm, lo que los otros dijeron-se cruza de brazos el peliblanco, no se iba a poner cursi

-Están disculpados-sonríe el rubio sincero sorprendiendo a todos- las cosas que hicieron fueron por amor, así que cualquiera pudo haberlas hecho, aunque en menor grado-sigue con su sonrisa

-Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-más sorprendidos-Pero si hacen alguna otra estupidez, no importa si Naruto me manda a dormir al sofá durante el resto del año, si la hacen, los mataré lenta y dolorosamente-activando el sharingan

-¿Entonces no podré revolcarme más en la ropa interior de Naru?-menciona Suigetsu decepcionado

El resto sudaba frío. Suigetsu ya podía irse rezando lo que se supiera.

Tic nervioso en el ojo del Uchiha.

**Tres segundos después…**

**-¡CHIDORI NAGASAKI!**

**-¡KYAAAA!**

Sasuke mandó a volar lejos al peliblanco. Si los demás (excepto Naruto) ya sudaban frío, con esto hizo que casi se hicieran del miedo.

-Desviaste el golpe teme, si hubieras dejado el trayecto original del mismo caería a las afueras de Konoha-miraban alucinados a Naruto ¿Cómo podía decir eso tan tranquilamente? Estar casado con Sasuke le estaba pasando la factura de la locura

-Cre…creo que ya nos vamos-Sakura sonríe nerviosa y jala a los otros dos para irse rápidamente de ahí

-Teme… espantaste a nuestros invitados-hace un puchero

-Dobe-le mira ceñudo

-No te enojes Sasuke-lo abraza del cuello

-Tuve que hacerlo amor, necesitas descansar-le besa

-Pero tú también cariño. Ven, subamos a nuestra habitación-lo toma de la mano

-¿Tienes ganas de jugar mi zorrito?-sonríe pervertidamente

-¡No seas pervertido teme!- se sonroja- Todavía no estamos en condiciones para…eso-más rojo. Llegan a la habitación y se sientan en la cama.

-Hm, está bien. Pero cuando nos recuperemos totalmente prepárate para no dormir en toda la noche-besa apasionadamente a su amado recostándose ambos

-Eres incorregible- sonríe acurrucándose en su pecho

-Así me quieres-sonrisa prepotente

-Creído

-Tonto

-Baka

-Dobe

-Teme

-Te amo bastardo

-Te amo imbécil

Ríen de su extraña forma de decirse lo mucho que se quieren y poco a poco se dejan caer rendidos por el sueño.

**En la oficina de la alcoho…cof con nuestra responsable Hokage…**

-¿Y qué lo trae por aquí Kazekage-sama?-mirándole con una sonrisa

-Vine por asuntos personales Hokage-sama-mostrando su cara seria e indiferente

-Vienes a ver a Naruto, ¿verdad?-aquello se iba a empezar a poner feo

-Sí. Está en su departamento ahora de seguro-su expresión no cambia ni un ápice, pero si el brillo en sus ojos

-El ya no vive ahí desde que se casó-la rubia ve la sorpresa en el rostro del pelirrojo que cambia rápidamente a un rostro frío

-¿Con quien se casó?- casi matándola con la mirada exigía saber quien fue el bastardo que se había robado a su adoración rubia

-Naruto está casado con Sasuke. Gaara, te pido que no cometas una tontería ya que apenas están recuperándose de una trágica situación-intenta calmar las ganas de sangre del joven gobernante

-Está bien, Hokage-sama. Sólo porque me lo pide los dejaré en paz… por ahora- se levanta de su asiento y hace reverencia- Eso si Tsunade-sama. Dígale al Uchiha que cuando se recupere lo estaré esperando y que no tendré ninguna compasión con él

Dejando la promesa y el desafío con la Hokage, se retira del lugar.

-Kami-sama, ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere verlos infelices?-soba sus sienes- Lo que menos necesitan es odio-ya con los nervios bastante alterados, toma su botella de sake y le da un gran trago

**Con la pareja…**

Naruto había salido a comprar algunas cosas para hacer la comida. Aunque Sasuke lo regañara por no reposar, ya se sentía mejor, un poco adolorido, pero mejor. Además, de que ya no tenían provisiones para la semana, así que fue al súper para comprar lo indispensable.

-Tomates, huevo, lechuga, pollo, mis raciones diarias de ramen-toma como 200 paquetes de ramen instantáneo-harina, limones, chiles, jugo, pan y más verduras y carnes-puso todo lo de la lista y yendo a pagar a la caja registradora

-Aquí tiene. Gracias por su compra-la cajera le devuelve el cambio

-Gracias-el rubio sale sonriente del súper

-Hola Naruto-Gaara se aparece frente a él con una sonrisa

-Gaara, ¿Cómo te va? Hace mucho que no te ve… ¡MH!-el pelirrojo besó de sorpresa al rubio haciendo que se le cayeran las compras

Lo besaba con pasión y con amor aun así… ¿Por qué Naruto no le correspondía? ¿Por qué no se dejaba llevar igual que él?

¡PAF!

Una bofetada hizo voltear casi por completo el rostro del Kazekage dejándolo aturdido y sobre todo, dolido.

-Lamento la cachetada Gaara, pero no soy ni seré capaz de engañar a mi esposo-le mira seriamente diciéndole así que no bromeaba

-Naruto yo…

-Ya lo escuchó _Kazekage-sama _MI ESPOSO le dijo que jamás me sería infiel-el Uchiha había visto la escena y estuvo a punto de ir a separarlos pero Naruto se le adelantó

-Gaara por favor. Discutiremos esto más tarde, ahora no quiero tener ni ver un conflicto-con ayuda de su esposo recoge los víveres que por milagro están intactos

Con el orgullo y el corazón destrozados se retira no sin antes decir unas cuantas palabras-

-Recupérate pronto Uchiha, porque te volveré a mandar al hospital. Esto no se acaba aquí y Naruto será mío cueste lo que cueste-desaparece hecho una furia

-Sasuke, no vas a…

-Tengo qué, Naruto. Como te dije antes, no dejaré que nadie arruine nuestra felicidad ya tuvimos suficiente dolor y sufrimiento. Merecemos ser felices amor- toma con una mano la bolsa del mandado y con la otra toma la mano de su esposo

Sin decirse nada más disfrutaron de la compañía del otro hasta llegar a casa, donde acomodaron todo y se fueron a la cama a acurrucarse y dormir, para olvidar aunque sea, por las noches las cosas que estaban pasando con ellos. Pero de algo estaban seguros, nada ni nadie los iba a separar.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Quién quiere ver a Sasuke como le parte su mandarina en gajos a Gaara? (me refiero a que le dé unos buenos golpes en toda su…)**

**¿Qué hará Naruto para evitarlo?**

**De los personajes, ¿a quién le gustaría tener como réferi de la pelea?**

**Cuídense, nos vemos. Y Naruto muy pronto nos tendrá una sorpresita jojojo. Dejen sus revis por fa. **


	9. Cap 8: cayendo a los brazos de ¿Sai?

**Cayendo a los brazos de… ¿Sai? (Capítulo 8) **

**Hola gente bonita, espero que todos se encuentren bien y a agradecerles por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia. Temo decirles que faltan pocos capítulos para llegar a la culminación de este fic.**

**Lectores: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Ya, ya tranquilos. No se me alteren, todavía falta así que hasta que no diga que es el final, seguiré escribiendo los capis nwn bueno, sin más que decir. Aquí les dejo el cap. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si así fuera hubiera matado a Sakura desde la primera temporada.**

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente con Gaara en el supermercado y Naruto estaba preocupado por Sasuke, tenía miedo de que hiriera a pelirrojo y provocara una guerra entre Suna y Konoha y con ello, tomaran a su esposo como un criminal para luego ejecutarlo.

Se pegaba más al pecho del azabache buscando con ello tranquilizar sus nervios. El sueño fue ganándole hasta hacerlo caer rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo. Esperaba que mañana no fuera el día en que Sasuke y Gaara tuvieran que enfrentarse.

**Al día siguiente…**

-Acabemos con esto de una vez mapache con insomnio. Mi esposo no tardará en despertarse y no quiero que vea tu cuerpo hecho un asco luego de que lo rostice-mirándole desafiante y bastante molesto

-Al único que no van a reconocer ni por autopsia es a ti Uchiha-prepara su arena para atacar en cualquier momento

-Si claro-activa su sharingan-vas a lamentar el haber besado con descaro a mi esposo-saca a kusanagi haciendo correr en ella electricidad

-Y tú el haberme quitado a Naruto- se lanza al ataque con toda su arena

Los ataques fueron peligrosos y certeros, dando a entender que querían acabar con el otro de forma rápida y dolorosa. Ninguno dio su brazo a torcer mientras los ataques se volvían más intensos y peligrosos.

-Ya me cansé de jugar contigo mapache

-Lo mismo digo bastardo

-¡AMETERASU!

-¡TUMBA DEL DESIERTO!

-¡RASENGAN!

Un ataque muy conocido por ambos atacantes los detuvo en seco antes de salir dañados. Al disiparse el humo del choque de estas técnicas, surgió un Naruto bastante molesto. Por un lado, estaba molesto por Sasuke al hacer la estupidez de pelearse con Gaara y por otro, con Gaara ya que había lastimado a su esposo.

Camina peligrosamente hacia ellos para mirarles de manera desaprobatoria.

-Te lo dije una vez y te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias Gaara: JAMÁS voy a dejar a mi esposo, lo amo a pesar de todas las cosas que hace. Si no puedes entender eso que mal por ti-dirigiéndose ahora hacia su esposo-Y tu, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar en casa-lo ayuda a levantarse

-Naruto yo…

-Algo si te digo para dejártelo muy en claro Gaara-lo interrumpe para lanzarle una mirada fría, de las que pocas veces demuestra, está hablando muy en serio-Si vuelves a lastimar a mi esposo no me importa que seas mi amigo, te mataré lentamente y te haré desear nunca haber nacido- y con esa amenaza se llevó a su esposo dejando en el bosque a un malherido y dolido Gaara

**En la casa Uchiha…**

-Naruto lo lamento, pero no iba a dejar que ese tipo te…

¡PAF!

Una inesperada bófeta dada por su esposo le hizo voltear la cara y abrir los ojos en asombro. Pero lo que más le hizo abrir los ojos fue que se lanzó a sus brazos empezando a sollozar.

-Baka, me diste un susto de muerte. Pudo pasarte algo grave o te hubieran encerrado por matar a Gaara-se aferra más a el

Hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que Naruto había vivido en carne propia la desesperación de perderlo. Sin decir nada, aferró a su esposo a su cuerpo mostrando una escena de fidelidad, comprensión y amor.

**En otro lugar…**

Gaara iba cabizbajo pero sin mostrarlo abiertamente. Un kage no demostraba su infelicidad de buenas a primeras, debía mantener su orgullo y porte intactos, pero el corazón le dolía tanto que ya no le importaba quien lo viera tan desdichado. Siguió caminando sin rumbo cuando topó con alguien que lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Kazekage-sama? ¿Qué hace por aquí solo?-Sai le mostraba una de sus falsas sonrisas aunque la borró al instante al ver al pelirrojo decaído

-Nada que te interese-menciona hosco siguiendo su camino

-Es por Naruto, ¿verdad?- al decir eso hace que se detenga-Vayamos a hablar a un lugar que conozco, sería bueno desahogarse un rato-sonríe como siempre

Suspira. No tenía nada que perder-Está bien, tal vez me sirva para despejarme un rato

El moreno sonríe más para ambos irse al lugar que propone Sai.

**Tiempo después…**

¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí? Ah, sí. El estúpido de Sai lo había llevado a ese lugar que no era más que una cantina maloliente y de mala muerte, en el cual para rematar se puso a beber como poseso ya que el idiota ese le propuso una competencia y para no hacerle el feo (más bien para que dejara de decirle gallina) aceptó. Ahora todo le daba vueltas y apenas se podía poner de pie.

-Tsk, maldito Sai. Encima dice el muy imbécil que esto me ayudará-busca al mencionado para darle su respectiva paliza

Sin fijarse bien por donde iba tropezó con una botella. A punto de romperse todo lo que se llama boca en el duro suelo, algo, más bien alguien detuvo su caída.

-Tenga cuidado Kazekage, es peligroso no fijarse por dónde camina-le sonríe

Algo dentro de Gaara le hizo ponerse nervioso sin apartarle la vista. El ambiente entre ellos se puso tenso e incómodo y ambos lo sabían, sabían que no podían dejarse llevar por esa situación. Y como personas sensatas y maduras, tenían que hacer lo que tenían que hacer…

**Minutos después…**

Sai y Gaara se devoraban la boca a besos como si no hubiera un mañana mientras iban quitándose la ropa en la habitación del pelinegro. Si, sin duda fue una idea muy "sensata y madura".

**Con nuestra parejita de casados…**

Caricias, besos y gemidos se hicieron presentes en la habitación de la pareja Uchiha. Sin tiempo que perder Sasuke entra de forma lenta y suave dentro de su amado rubio haciéndolo gemir de dolor pero también de placer.

-A…amor muévete

-Tus deseos son órdenes cariño-se empieza a mover de forma lenta y profunda

Naruto se levanta a abrazarlo de cuello y besarlo de forma apasionada. Sasuke se mueve ahora de manera más rápida y acallando los gemidos de su amado rubio en ese tan fogoso y cargado de amor. Más caricias, más embestidas y más te amos de parte de ambos los hicieron llegar al paraíso del placer y con un grito gutural de ambos, se liberaron al mismo tiempo.

-Sasuke, te amo. No quiero separarme de ti nunca-escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del moreno

-También te amo Naruto. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, nadie nos va a separar- besa su cabeza

Entre sonrisas y promesas de amor, se dejaron caer en un sueño profundo.

**Con Sai y Gaara… **

-¡MALDITO VIOLADOR!-un jarrón que estuvo a punto de desnucar a Sai fue lanzado por un furioso y sonrojado Gaara tapándose el cuerpo con una sábana

-¿Violador yo? ¡SI USTED FUE EL QUE SE ME MONTO COMO GATO EN CELO!-esquivaba con dificultad los objetos voladores que ya no iban apuntados hacia su cabeza sino a otra parte muy al sur de su cuerpo

-¡ERES UN MALDITO DESCARADO!

¡PAS!

Un zapato logró atinarle al moreno entre ceja y oreja que casi lo deja K.O. Y entre gritos, golpes y una drástica escena que cambió a "conocerse íntimamente otra vez" fueron parte de la noche movidita de ese par.

**Semanas después…**

Las cosas se habían calmado para la pareja Uchiha y ahora estaban las cosas tranquilas excepto por la salud de Naruto. El rubio había vomitado tres días seguidos por las mañanas, se le antojaba comer hasta la cosa más rara del mundo y supo que estaba realmente mal cuando su amado esposo le hizo el fuchi a su preciado ramen.

Y ahí estaba Sasuke, con el alma en un hilo y caminando como león enjaulado en uno de los pasillos del hospital esperando el veredicto de la menopáusica sobre la salud de su amado.

-Uchiha, ven conmigo. Esto les concierne a ambos- la rubia le mira seria y lo conduce a la habitación del rubio

Llegan al lugar y estando ellos tres solos, Tsunade sin más rodeos les soltó la noticia muy ¿feliz?

-Naruto, Sasuke

-..-silencio

-¡Felicidades! Van a ser padres

-…-abren los ojos en demasía. Entonces, ellos iban a… ¿ser padres?

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Jejeje, parece que los agarró de bajada la noticia. Ahora vienen las preguntas.**

**¿Sai saldrá vivo del tornado de furia llamado Gaara?**

**¿Gaara terminará matando a Sai o dejará que lo siga violando? **

**¿Sasuke o Naruto sufrirán un desmayo por la noticia? **

**¿Qué les gustaría que fuera el bebé: niño o niña? **

**¿Cómo se hace el queso? Ok, esa no tiene nada que ver **

**Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen sus revis por fis. **


	10. Cap 9: cosas inusualmente extrañas

**Cosas inusualmente extrañas (Capítulo 9) **

**Hola gente bonita, les agradezco enormemente que hayan seguido hasta ahora mi fic. De verdad estoy muy feliz -w- y me he dado cuenta de que nadie respondió a la pregunta del queso pero bueno, aquí les traigo el penúltimo capi de esta historia y en último capi pondré a todas las personas que han hecho espacio en su tiempo para dejarme un revi. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de un sujeto que esconde su afición por el Yaoi. **

La pareja Uchiha estaba muy sorprendida por la noticia. Naruto lloraba de la felicidad mientras que Sasuke, muy emocionado sentía que todo le daba vueltas y vueltas y… ¿Por qué se sentía mareado? ¿Por qué comenzaba a ver todo negro? ¿Por qué…?

¡PAS!

-¡SASUKE! ¿ESTAS BIEN?

Sip, tanto fue la emoción de ser padre que el moreno terminó por besar el suelo.

**Minutos después…**

Naruto iba descociéndose de la risa mientras que Sasuke le miraba fríamente con un sonrojo por la vergüenza que pasó y se excusó con que no había comido bien. Hasta la maldita vieja menopáusica lo había grabado. Si, definitivamente haría que la vieja tuviera un accidente mortal.

-Sasuke no es para tanto. A cualquiera le hubiera pasado-lo abraza del brazo terminando de reír

-Hm, como tú no fuiste el de la humillación ¿verdad dobe?-seguía molesto por lo que se soltó bruscamente del acto cariñoso de su esposo

-Sasuke…-agacha la mirada-lo siento

Suspira pesadamente y lo toma de la cintura dándole un beso en la frente.

-Disculpa Naruto, pero lo que en verdad me molestó fue que no evitaras que la vieja me grabara y que te estuvieras burlando de mi "momento de debilidad"-apoya su frente en la de su rubio

-Lo siento Sasu, olvidé que te duele que te golpeen en el orgullo. Y por eso te tengo un regalito-saca la videocámara junto con la grabación del épico desmayo de su esposo

-Pero…cómo es que…

-Le di a la vieja diez botellas de sake del más caro-sonríe zorrunamente-las conseguí por medio de un favor que me debían- le besa suavemente

-Hm, eres de los que no hay dobe-sonríe de lado-Pero aun así, no te salvas de tu castigo-lo carga como saco de papas

-¡O…oye teme! ¡Bájame pervertido!- patalea tratando de zafarse del manoseador de su esposo-¡KYAAA! ¡AYUDA, EL BAKA DE MI ESPOSO QUIERE VIOLARME!

-Cállate dobe, o tu castigo será doble-lo aferra más sin importarle las patadas que recibía en su abdomen-Bueno, será suave ya que no quiero lastimar a nuestro bebé

El rubio se calló de golpe. Hace un puchero de resignación porque ya sabía que de cualquier modo, iba a terminar así. Aunque no se quejaba porque bien que lo iba a disfrutar como su esposo.

La gente veía a la pareja con una gran gota bajando de sus sienes.

**En otro lugar…**

-Eres un idiota

-Eres un amargado

-Pintor de cuarta

-Mapache

-Te odio

-Yo te odio más

Callaron al darse un beso muy apasionado. Al parecer Sai y Gaara se demostraban "cuanto se odiaban" entre las sábanas de la cama del moreno mientras se tocaban y gemían sin control.

-Kazekage, ¿me haría el honor de ser mi pareja?-sonríe con su siempre irritante sonrisa falsa

-Pfff… ya que, eres mejor que nada-dice con fingida resignación

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Sai se le deja ir comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente y comenzando otra ronda de amor.

**En una curiosa venta de jardín…**

-¡Pasen y vean la mercancía que les tengo! Todo al precio más barato-Suigetsu promocionaba al por mayor varias prendas de ropa íntima de cierto zorrito rubio y de cierto azabache

-¿Tienes los bóxers con dibujos de abanicos de Sasuke Uchiha?-preguntaba muy eufórica una castaña de ojos azules

-Claro que sí amiga-busca en una de las muchas cajas que tiene y los encuentra-Como éstos tienen el 2 x 1, pagas este y te llevarás uno de los calzones con espirales de Naruto Uzumaki-sonríe

-¡KYAAA ME LOS LLEVO!-le paga y se va muy contenta con sus calzones made Uchiha-Uzumaki

-Jojojo, con unos cuantos más que venda me podré comprar esa espada de oro con diamantes incrustados- ya se veía con su espada de lujo cortando cabezas

-Buenas tardes, ¿Podrías darme un par de bóxers?

-Claro que si amigo, ahora mismo te los…-se queda helado al ver a Sasuke y Naruto con unas grandes venas palpitando en su frente

-Sasuke, Naruto. El negocio va muy bien jeje, emm… ¿quieren uno?-les muestra un calzón blanco

Eso solo hizo enfurecer más a la pareja. Y con un grito desgarrador de Suigetsu le demostraron de una vez por todas que si seguía con la venta "ilegal" de su ropa interior, acabaría cantando con los ángeles, o en su casa, siendo chamuscado por los demonios.

**Después de mandar a Suigetsu al hospital de nuevo…**

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Cómo se atreve a andar vendiendo nuestra ropa interior?-Sasuke iba muy malhumorado y con sed de sangre a flor de piel

-Es preferible eso a que haga con nosotros su propia compañía de videos porno- intenta calmarlo dándole besos en la mejilla

-Tienes razón. Ven, vayamos a comer a un restaurante nuevo que abrieron-le sonríe abrazándole de la cintura

-Me gusta la idea- se pega a él dirigiéndose al restaurante

**10 minutos después…**

-Vamos a invitarlos a nuestra mesa, de seguro que será muy ameno hablar con ellos- decía furioso el azabache imitando la voz de su dobe esposo

-¡No me echas la culpa de todo teme! ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que querían proponerme eso?-también estaba bastante irritado por ver la cena arruinada a causa de cierta pareja que hizo descontrolar a su esposo

**Flash back**

_Contentos y dándose mimos en su mesa, la pareja Uchiha comía tranquilamente. En eso entran Sai y Gaara tomados de la mano. _

_-Mira Sasuke, Sai y Gaara son pareja ¿no es lindo?-sonríe feliz por ambos_

_-Mientras no intenten nada extraño contigo, me vale gorro lo que sean-muestra su indiferencia concentrándose en su comida_

_-Vamos a invitarlos a nuestra mesa, de seguro será muy ameno hablar con ellos_

_-Ni te atrevas Na…_

_-¡Sai, Gaara! Siéntense con nosotros-alza los brazos para que lo vean _

_-Hm, dobe-hace una mueca de fastidio para comenzar a ignorarlos _

_-Vaya, que sorpresa verlos aquí-Sai con su siempre sonrisa falsa_

_-Lo mismo digo- se sienta junto con el moreno_

_-Es increíble que estén juntos chicos-Naruto los felicitaba _

_-Sí y en cuanto a eso-Sai mira a Gaara esperando su aprobación para hablar a lo que el pelirrojo dijo asiente-queremos proponerte algo _

_Sasuke activó su radar de celositis y esposo posesivo pero aun así seguía con su cara de indiferencia._

_-Queremos proponerte…_

_-…que hagas un trío con nosotros. Si quieres también puedes invitar a Sasuke-termina de decir Sai con una gran sonrisa_

_Naruto con los ojos abiertos por el shock_

_Mirada fría de Sasuke _

_La sonrisita pervertida de Sai y Gaara _

_**Tres segundos después…**_

_**-¡AMETERASU!**_

_Los gritos desgarradores de la pervertida pareja se dejaron escuchar en el restaurante provocando el caos. Mucha gente salió de ahí corriendo por su vida y el dueño al ver casi calcinados a la pareja del pelirrojo y del moreno y gran parte de su local calcinado por lo que les pidió que se largaran, además de negarles la entrada de forma permanente. _

**Fin de flash back **

Suspiran pesadamente, la próxima vez que vieran a esos dos se encargarían de darles muchos "abracitos" por dejarlos sin su cena romántica.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les guste este capi, ahora las preguntas**

**¿Sai y Gaara se salvarán de la ira de la pareja Uchiha?**

**¿Suigetsu terminará paralítico?**

**¿Alguien quiere unas fotos o videos comprometedores de Sasu con Naru? **

**No se pierdan el capítulo final de esta historia. Cuídense y dejen revi por fa. **


	11. Cap 10: comprometido con el enemigo

**Comprometido con el enemigo (Capítulo 10)**

**Hola a todos, quiero darles las gracias a las siguientes personas por haber seguido esta maravillosa historia: **

**Moon-9215**

**Guest **

**Lyeld**

**Princezz Inuyoukai**

**hinatamesias18Echizen**

**Harunablakrose**

**KudoShuri**

**Amante-animeid**

**Sakukami18-1**

**Zanzamaru**

**A ellos y a muchos otros les agradezco enormemente ya que hicieron de "comprometido con el enemigo" una historia con éxito. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el último capítulo. **

Los cambios que presentaba Naruto en su embarazo, estaban causando estragos en los nervios del Uchiha. Comenzaron los vómitos y los mareos al despertar, ni que decir que más de una vez el rubio no alcanzaba a llegar al baño, así que el moreno era el que "recibía" los fluidos estomacales de su amado esposo.

La tortura de los vómitos cambió a otra más drástica: los antojos. Si, los malditos antojos SIEMPRE se presentaban en la madrugada, donde TODO estaba cerrado y más de una vez tuvo que despertar a los pobres vendedores de manera muy "civilizada y respetuosa" (si claro, romperles la puerta con un Chidori es algo muy civilizado).

Fue una completa tortura para el azabache, pero no todo tenía su lado malo. Al parecer su amado rubio era más fogoso y con ganas de… platicar en la cama casi en todo momento, digamos que era su recompensa por sufrir todo ese calvario por él. Y a partir de ahí, iba con mucho gusto a cumplir cada capricho de su amadísimo rubio.

**En el hospital de Konoha…**

-¿No estás emocionado por saber si nuestro bebé es niño o niña?-abrazado de su esposo

-Por supuesto que sí. Estoy ansioso-sonríe el moreno besando la frente de su rubio amor

Entre arrumacos, esperaron a la vieja menopau…cof, a la Hokage para saber del sexo de su bebé. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la rubia gobernante llegó con los resultados.

-Bueno muchachos, les tengo una maravillosa noticia-emocionada como si hubiera ganado la lotería-ambos son varones

-¿Qué? ¿Varones?-abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-¡Exacto! Resultó que no era solo uno, son dos hermosos gemelos varones-sonríe ampliamente como el gato de la película de Alicia

La pareja Uchiha no cabía de la felicidad. Naruto lloraba emocionado y a Sasuke todo le daba vueltas y vueltas y vue…

¡PAS!

-¡NO OTRA VEZ SASUKE!

-Muahahaha, me haré rica con estos videos

-¡OBA-CHAN! DEJA DE GRABAR A SASUKE Y AYÚDAME

**Horas después…**

-Lo siento Sasuke, ya no quiso regresarme el video y eso que la soborné con 20 botellas de sake-suspiraba fastidiado recordando la infantil pelea que tuvo con la Hokage

-No te preocupes Naru, que un día de estos va a amanecer con la almohada en la cara-sonreía sádico el azabache planeando su próxima venganza

-No quiero ni saber qué plan cruel y despiadado estás armando en tu cabeza-goterón por parte del rubio

-Ya no importa. No puedo creer que tendremos unos hermosos gemelos- carga a su esposo al estilo princesa abultando mas su pancita de embarazo

-Estoy muy feliz Sasuke, al fin tendremos una gran familia-sonríe besándole con cariño

-Naruto, gracias-apoya su frente con la del mencionado-me has devuelto tantas cosas. Prometo cuidarlos y amarlos-besa apasionadamente

-Te amo Sasuke- corresponde de igual forma e importándoles poco que estuvieran en medio de la calle

**En un lugar oscuro y de la mala muerte de Konoha…**

Un grupo de chicos y chicas estaban reunidos en un local bastante escondido y con poca iluminación. Se acerca a ellos un sujeto con una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, trayendo mercancía.

-Aquí está el nuevo lote. Éste les costará más caro ya que pasé por muchas dificultades para conseguirlo-les entrega lo que hay en una caja

-¡Gracias por conseguirnos esto!- decía una de las chicas emocionada y excitada

Le pagaron y sin que nadie los viera, salieron del lugar.

-Jojojo, voy a hacerme muy rico con esto-frota en su rostro el dinero para comenzar a reír como desquiciado

**De visita con Kakashi e Iruka…**

**-**¡Kakashi! ¿Cómo rayos es que tienes esa cosa aquí?-Iruka estaba muy indignado con él

-No te enojes, me salió muy barato. Además, saben cómo moverse jejeje- reía pervertidamente viendo su "entretenimiento" en la tele

-Si se enteran de que has visto su intimidad te matarán sin…

Ding, dong.

Iruka se dirige a la puerta y al abrirla se queda frio.

-S…Sasuke, Na…Naruto ¿q…qué los trae por aquí?-traga saliva

-Venimos a visitarte Iruka sensei-sin esperar invitación a pasar, entra como Pedro por su casa

-Disculpe al dobe, así es de autoinvitarse-entra también para buscar a Kakashi

Llegaron hacia donde está su otro sensei y no les sorprendió el verlo casi babear y desangrarse ya que de seguro estaba viendo una de sus cosas pervertidas.

-Eh, sensei, despabílate que hemos venido a…-calla de golpe al ver lo que tenía a kakashi embobado

-Naruto, ¿Por qué no nos ha venido a saludar el idiota de Kakas…?-también calla al ver lo que tenía al mencionado tan concentrado

-Eh, jejeje. ¡Chicos! Qué milagro que se dejan ver por acá-sudando frió al verse infraganti

-**¿Dónde rayos conseguiste esto?-**ambos miraban con aura asesina al peliblanco

-Me…me lo vendieron muy barato e…en un local. A…aquí está la dirección- se las entrega temiendo por su vida

**Segundos después…**

Se veía más de la mitad de la casa de Kakashi destruida y quemada gracias al Rasengan y el Chidori de la pareja. Si eso no fue suficiente castigo, Iruka le dijo que no lo volviera a tocar en lo que quedaba del año. Sip, la vida no fue "justa" para el pobre Kakashi.

**En otro lugar…**

-Aquí tiene su espada con incrustaciones de diamantes- una muchacha le entrega lo mencionado

-Gracias señorita-Suigetsu salió del lugar dando saltitos de la emoción

-Veo que te compraste tu espada a costa de nuestra intimidad-Sasuke habla de forma fría y viendo con una mirada de infarto

-Eso no fue correcto Suigetsu-Naruto tenía los ojos rojos a punto de dejar salir a Kyuubi

-Chi…chicos n...no es l…lo que parece-retrocedía lentamente temiendo por su integridad

-Karin, encárgate de grabar por todos los ángulos- sonríe sádicamente el azabache

-Con tal de ver sufrir al bastardo de Suigetsu, hasta les traduzco el video a portugués-prepara la cámara lista para grabar la masacre

-¿Unas últimas palabras antes de pasar a mejor vida?-el rubio tronaba sus nudillos

-Te ves hermoso con esa pancita de embarazado que me dan ganas de manosearte- hasta a punto de morir, no dejaba de ser un idiota lascivo

-Vas a desear no haber dicho-la pareja prácticamente se le lanzo encima

Los gritos desgarradores y la golpiza del siglo eran grabados sin interrupciones por una muy emocionada Karin riendo como desquiciada y hablando de algo sobre subirlo a un sitio llamado "la golpiza del siglo a los más idiotas".

**Algunos meses después…**

Sasuke corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el hospital de Konoha llevando cargado a su esposo que se retorcía del dolor. Se le había roto la fuente por lo que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Entra rápidamente a la sala de emergencias.

-¡LLAMEN A LA VIEJA MENOPÁUSICA! ¡NARUTO VA A DAR A LUZ!-todo histérico, el azabache hizo mover a todas las enfermeras y hacer llegar en segundos a la rubia

-Pónganlo en la camilla. Se hará cesárea- sin tiempo que perder se llevó al rubio al quirófano

**Horas después…**

Sasuke parecía león enjaulado dando vueltas por el pasillo esperando alguna señal de su dobe y sus bebés. Los amigos de la pareja estaban igual que él.

-Je, Uchiha. Nunca creí ver el momento en que te viera con los nervios destrozados-sonreía burlonamente Sai

-Nunca creí ver el momento en que te molería la cara a golpes-le mira con el sharingan activado haciéndolo callar de golpe

Tsunade sale secándose el sudor de la frente. Mira a los chicos seriamente, pero después sonríe de forma maternal dándoles a entender que los tres estaban fuera de peligro.

-Uchiha, Naruto y los niños te esperan- se da la vuelta y camina hacia la habitación

Sasuke la sigue en silencio sonriendo abiertamente traumando y sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

**Ya reunida toda la familia…**

-Míralos Sasuke, están preciosos-sonríe tiernamente Naruto viendo a sus retoños que eran muy parecidos a su padre moreno con la diferencia que tenían sus ojos azules

-No pude haber pedido nada más Naruto-besa suavemente sus labios

-¿Quién diría que estar comprometido con el "enemigo" tuviera consecuencias tan buenas?-ríe ante lo dicho

-Je, buen punto mi amado enemigo-sonríe de lado y de nueva cuenta toma sus labios

Si, sin duda alguna el compromiso hecho por sus padres fue lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado. Aunque Kakashi y Suigetsu no corrieron con la misma suerte.

Curiosamente, días después Sai y Gaara habían terminado en el hospital a causa de un "accidente" inexplicable.

**FIN**

Gracias a todos por haber leído este fic. Cuídense, nos vemos muy pronto en otra historia.


End file.
